The Jewel Chronicles: Kanto Remake
by Serence Grace
Summary: When a Mandy Serence, a lonely soul who has lost hope in life, is transported to the Pokemon world, she sets out on the journey of her dreams. But that dream is threatened by a new evil that has appeared with her. Who are they, and why are they after her?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

Jewel Chronicles: Book 1: Kanto: Default Chapter

--

The gentle sound of rain hitting a window pane filled the room tap-tap-tap. The soft red walls of the room were decorated with art. The girl who resided in this room was curlled into a ball on her white bed decorated with red hearted sheets. She was softly sobbing, her head cradled in the sleeves of her soft pink sweater. She was so lonely.

The girl's name was Mandy Serence, a 13-year-old who was far beyond her years. Though she was so young, she was already in her Junior year in high school. Because of this, Mandy was put under a lot of pressure. Her teachers were very hard on her, and other kids were jealous and would always find something to tease her about. She couldn't even eat lunch in the cafeteria like the other kids. Instead, she had to eat in the nurse's office, so as to avoid it.

Mandy wanted so badly to have a friend, but she had none. Sure, some people would say they were her 'friends', but they too would tease her. She would invite people to her birthday, but no one ever came. She wished she knew if she would ever have a friend. It didn't seem like it would be anytime soon.

Mandy's parents were never really around. When she would come home after a hard day at school, she would find a note saying that they would be working late and that there was a microwave dinner in the microwave for her to eat. No one to hug her, no one to hold her when she cried, no one to listen to her problems. Just silence.

Slowly, she lifted heself from her curled position. She shifted her bare feet to the floor, lifted her head up from her sleeves and into an upright position. She still had tears streaming from her beautiful hazel eyes and her brown hair was sticking to her tear stained cheeks. She took a calming deep breath, and wiped her tears away.

"Why am I so alone? Does no one want me?" Mandy said softly, curling her knees up to her chest. "Well... if no one wants me... I'll go and find where I do belong." Mandy reached for something on her nightstand. A wooden, hollow poke ball. She had made it in wood shop and recived her worst teasing yet. The object she cradled in her hands brought new tears to her eyes and a single wish to her heart.

"I... I wish," Mandy said, looking down at the object in her hands," I wish I could go to the Pokemon world, or whatever world I belong. Where I could have a new start and have fun, adventures and friends." The thought of a true home made Mandy shed tears joy. But her tears of joy soon turned to sorrow. How could she go to another world? She was trapped here, in a world she was growing to hate. Her soft tears soon turned to sobs.

As her tears cascaded down her delicate face, they fell off her chin, and thus, onto the wooden Poke Ball in her hands. As tear after tear fell onto the object, it began to give off a light glow, though the sad girl was crying too hard to notice. She only noticed whn the pokeball in her hands' texture changed. When she looked down at the object in her hands was no longer a crudely painted wooden poke ball, but a well made, real, metal poke ball!

Mandy held up the poke ball closer to her eyes, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, As she inspected the object, it began to open, and poored forth a white light. Before she could do or say a thing, the bright light enveloped her and everything around her. When the light faded, Mandy was gone and the once more wooden Poke Ball was in her place.


	2. Chapter 1: Through the Gate!

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

* * *

**Jewel Chronicles: Book 1: Kanto:Chapter 1: Through the Gate!**

* * *

Mandy awoke to the feeling of cold. As her sight was regained, she saw that she was in a frozen field. This was also when the brunt force of the cold hit her. Her teeth immediately began chattering. Rising quickly to her feet, she mapped out her plan of action. She needed to find shelter. Fast.

For what felt like hours, the young teenager ran through the icy field. Her bare feet burned from the coldness of the snow and the icy wind pieced the weave of her sweater. Eventualy loosing all feeling in her feet, she stumbled and fell to the ground, face first. Pulling herself up quickly, Mandy tucked her hands, legs, and feet as best she could into her sweater, though it did not do much good.

"So this is how I'm going to die. I'll die from hypothermia in an icy wasteland. Great." Her sad thoughts were soon interrupted by a shrill cry. Her hazel eyes eyes scanned her surroundings, eventually resting on a figure in the sky.

It was that of a large bird. It's body was covered in a blue plumage, save for it's white chest feathers. It had a head crest made up of three rhombus-shaped feathers. It's eyes were a shade of crimson, and had a small grey beak. It had large wings that were rather large and their shape gave the appearance that they were made of ice. It's legs were thin and were the same shade of grey as it's beak. The flying creature was immediately recognized by Mandy.

'Articuno!?' Her mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour. Pokemon were only bits of data in her video games. How could this be real?

A blue glow soon spread across the legendary bird of ice's body. While at first puzzled by this, once the glow centered in on it's now open beak and formed a sphere, she knew what was happening; Articuno was launching an attack.

'Blizzard!' Mandy thought in horror. Sharp, icy winds picked picked up, the blue glow becoming all the brighter. She curled up into a ball and prepared for the figid impact of the attack.

But it never came.

Instead, her surroundings changed. The frigid grass beneath her feet had vanished along with the icy winds. The air was now warmer, though not comfortably so, and the ground was cool and metallic. Slowly uncurling herself and lifting her head, her eyes observed her new location.

It appeared she was in a large broken down building. The floor was made of metallic sheets, most of them were rusted. The roof was similar too the floor. It was made of old sheets of metal welded together. There were holes in the series of sheets, allowing rain into the old building. The walls were decorated with old, broken down machines. Sparks flew from old wire that were still charged with electricity, casting shadows around everything. This brought up an unsettling fear in her.

With teeth still chattering, Mandy began to walk across the old metal floor, hoping to find a way out. Her footsteps echoed as the metal creaked and groaned beneath the pressure of her footsteps. The path seemed to go on forever with still no end in sight. Eventually, a light was spotted, just around the corner of a turn. Thinking it was a way out, she ran as fast she could toward the glow. However, her excitement soon turned into disappointment and frustration. That light was coming from two wires spurting out electricity, in a dead end. She was trapped.

With a sigh, the teenager sat down, curled her knees to her chest, and thought about the recent events she lived through. 'I can't believe it' she thought, still awe struck, 'I saw an Articuno. A real Articuno! But, why did I see it? Does it mean something?' Another thought then sprung into her mind.

"If that snowy field was where Articuno lived," Mandy thought aloud, "Then maybe, this old electrical building houses-" Another shrill cry cut Mandy off before she could finish her thoughts. Though at first the source was not visable, the answer soon crashed through the rusted roof and perched on a large metal rod.

It was another bird. It was a little smaller that the one before it, but not by a lot. It's body was covered in spiky, yellow and black feathers, giving off the illusion it was hit by lightning. It had a large crown of spiky yellow feathers around it's head, making the black rings around it's eyes stand out. It had a long, thin, orange beak, the same shade as its clawed feet. An aura of electrical sparks was visible around it's body. It was not very hard to identify this unique creature.

'Zapdos!' By the time she had cataloged all it's features, the legendary bird of electricity had noticed her presence. Zapdos' black eyes locked onto Mandy's hazel. After holding this for a few seconds, the large bird closed it's eyes and it's electric aura grew brighter. Sparks started going everywhere, metal rods, wires, wires and the like were coursing with electricity. She soon saw the yellow electrical glow grow brighter and the sparks became more intense. It was launching an attack.

'Thunder!!' The crackling of the sparks coming from Zapdos' attack grew louder and faster, along with the attacks glow. Doing her best, the teen curled up into a ball, trying to shield her face from the light and brace herself for the painful shock of electricity.

But, as before, the attack did not come and her surroundings changed.

The yellow glow before her slowly faded away. The cool, metallic floor disappeared along with the cold air and the sound of rain hitting metal. The floor was now hard and smooth, like stone. It was also slightly warm. The air was now warm and was filled with a quiet sound of a flowing liquid. Slowly, Mandy uncurled herself and lifted her head.

She was in a small cave, slightly lighted by a faint glow. A small tunnel was ahead of her, a bright light at the end. This tunnel also seemed to be where the warm air was coming from. Finding no other way to go, Mandy started her way down the long pathway.

The farther down the tunnel she went, the warmer her surroundings became. This was at first welcome, as her body was still cold form her past experiences. But soon the heat became overpowering. She began to sweat heavily and the scorching hot stone floor began to burn the tender bottoms of her feet.

Picking up her pace from walking to running, she did her best to keep her feet off the ground as long as possible. It was not long before she reached the central chamber and the source of the extreme heat.

There was a large pool of magma in the center of the room, a stone ring around the walls. The roof was shaped like a dome, a circle in the very center and highest point in it. The realization and shock of where exactly she was was enough to override the burning feeling of her body.

She was inside a volcano!

Panic quickly set in. Mandy's eyes frantically searched the chamber for a way to climb out before her eyes finally rested on a few dozen rocks stacked on top of each other, forming somewhat of a ladder out of the room. Wasting no time, she quickly began the long climb up.

The rocks were extremly hot, burning her palms and worsening the burns on her feet.

Finally, to Mandy's great relief, she had reached the much cooler top of the stack of rocks and the hole in the dome. Pulling herself up and out of the roof and slid over to a nearby ledge. The setting sun gave an reddish-orange glow to the surrounding area as well as to her figure. The wind gently blew a refreshing breeze. The tranquility was soothing to her after her past experiences. However, the calming feeling was shattered by a loud, shrill cry.

Searching the skies before her, soon revealed the sound's source. It was yet another large bird. It took on the form of a phoenix. It's wings along with a beautiful, elaborate head crest had red feathers that flowed like flames. The rest of it's plumage was a shade of fiery golden yellow. It's beak was brown and pointed, it's legs were a similar shade of brown. One look into it's black eyes told her it was not happy. These factors gave a clear identification.

"Moltres..." fear was obvious in her voice. The anger was extremely scary. The fire bird Pokemon was obviously dipleased to see a strange human girl at it's home. It's sharp beak started to glow a shade of redish-orange. It slowly opened, revealing growing flames. The flames soon took a single shape. The attack was unmistakable.

"Fire Blast!" Forgetting where she was, Mandy took a few steps back, and, in turn, off the ledge. She began a long fall, down to the ground hundreds of feet below her. She tightly closed her eyes shut, tears welling up in them.

'Is this the end!?'

No. The wind passing by her slowed to a stop, as well as it's sound. The light from the setting sun slowly faded, along with it's warmth. The air became cooler and the sky became dark. Slowly, the teenagers hazel eyes opened.

Stars. That was what filled her sight. Hundreds of stars, a crescent moon, too. Soft violet clouds surrounded her. She was floating in the night sky! A cool evening breeze blew, soothing her singed palms and heels. Mandy's eyes roamed the night sky, taking in the sheer beauty of the sight before her. Her eyes landed on two stars in particular. One was a shade of blue, the other was pink. Both were glowing brightly. But something struck her as odd. They seemed to keep getting bigger and brighter.

'Those are no stars.' the young girl soon realized. Try as she might, no matter what she tried to move herself out of the objects' path, she could not. As the spheres drew closer and closer to her, Mandy crossed her arms over her face in defence.

A few seconds after doing so the large objects quickly flew past Mandy's body, creating a strong burst of wind and blowing her hair in all directions. The objects then looped around from behind her and then stopped before her, the blue to her left, the pink to the right. Slowly, their glows faded, revealing the beings within.

The creature that was in the blue sphere had a humanoid posture. It's body color was a grayish-purple, while it's underside and long tail was a shade of deep purple. On each appendage, there were three digits, which were, along with it's head structure, cat-like in appearance.

The creature that was once in the pink bubble was extremely similar to the first being. The creature was smaller and less human in shape, though. It's body was covered in fine pink fur, and it's head was like that of a cat. It's hind legs were long, resembling a rabbit's and had a long cat-like tail. These two creatures were all too familiar to Mandy.

'Mew and Mewtwo!'

A soft blue glow came over the two brother Pokemon, then over the teenagers small frame, along with an intense pressure. As the pressure from their psychic attack grew, Mandy's consciousness began to slip away. and with one last moment of the growing pressure, she completely blacked out.

* * *

The soft sound of the lush green grass rustling in the evening breeze filled the air. in the middle of the lush field lay Mandy's slumbering body. As the grass tickled the bottoms of her bare feet, she began to stir.

'Was it all a dream?' She wondered as she awoke. As she sat up and observed her surroundings, she silently answered her own question. Feeling an unusual warmth near her arm, she turned her head and spotted a small floating ball of light.

As the little ball took notice of her gaze, it started to move, circling her body, seeming to take in her appearance. It paused for a moment in front of her, then dashed off. Mandy, having no idea where she was, and with no one else around, did her best to run after the sphere.

At first she sprinted, but soon slowed to a walking pace, running was one of her main weak points. as she went over a hill in her path through the field, she spied the little ball of light and long with a figure in a black cloak. The hood on it casted a shadow over the figures face, distorting their features. The figures head turned toward. The person looked at her with a blank expression at first, then it turned into a smile.

With the ball of light cradled in her hands, the figure ran off, with Mandy, once more, giving chase. As the two kept running, the teenager saw they were approaching a forrest that was thick with trees. The figure quickly dissapeared into the cover of the tall trees.

Mandy did her best to find the person in the trees, but it was dark and almost impossible to see anything. After a good time spent, she was losing all hope. But just then, she saw a shadow pass her by. Quickly, she did as best she could to follow the person, she was soon led into a clearing in the think bunch of timbers.

The person was nowhere to be seen. However, right in the middle of the clearing, a sparkling vortex stood. Utterly entranced by it, Mandy slowly approached it, seeing if anything could be seen through it.

While the mesmerized young girl was looking at the portal, she had no idea of the appearance of the figure she had been chasing. The figure approached her silently, their feet seeming incapable of making noise. Stopping mere inches behind her, the figure gently gripped Mandy's small shoulders. Before the teenager had time to react, she was shoved through the portal.

A smile appeared on the figures face. "And so it begins." Then the figure walked throught the portal, and it closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Beginning!

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

* * *

Mandy's head was spinning. One minute she was looking at a weird vortex, the next that mysterious figure pushed her through it. Who was that figure anyway?

She then took notice of the feeling of falling. As her sight came to her, she realized she was falling head first. Her eyes then darted to her surroundings. There was nothing but black emptiness around her.

However, this soon changed. Out of the corner of her eye, Mandy saw something coming at her. While unclear at first, she then could see that the object coming was a series of little balls of light they formed a ring, circling around. They kept coming closer, making her more and more nervous. when they were only a few inches away from her, they stopped spinning.

The objects then shot out in all different directions, and seemed to glow brighter, and grew into huge, bright columns. Soon images appeared in them. Were they images of the past? The future? She was falling too fast to tell.

A few seconds later, the columns returned to their original sphere form and their ring formation. The lights then drifter downwards, more so then before, until they were around Mandy's head. They began spinning fast, and a light glow surrounded her head. To her amazement, her body began to change.

Her dusty brown hair changed to a shade of deep chocolate brown. A red ribbon then appeared, and tied her hair into a ponytail. The circle of lights then moved from her head to her shoulders, split in two, and moved to her hands.

Under the glow, her hands, too, began to change. A pair of red, fingerless gloves appeared on them. A white heart was on top of them. The lights moved then from hands, and rejoined into a single ring once more around her torso.

Her red sweater was replaced with a red tee shirt that was tightly stretched across Mandy's new hourglass figure. Her pants had also changed. Her blue jeans had become a pair of red bell-bottoms. Small white hearts decorated the mouth of each leg. Once more, the lights moved to a different part of her body, this time to her ankles.

The glow not only covered them, but her feet too. Her bare feet now had red sneakers on them and a white heart was on the outside parts of them. The lights then faded from her sight completely.

After this, Mandy started losing her sight. The darkness grew and grew, until it had enveloped her completely.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the small forest. Dew that had formed in the early morning sparkled in the bright rays of light. The light also shown on Mandy's sleeping form. A small drop of dew dripped off it's perch on a tree's leaf, and softly landed on her small nose.

She gently stirred from her sleep, hazel eyes gently fluttering open. As she rose too her feet and stretched her muscles, her odd dream came to mind. She looked down at herself, and saw the changes she had witnessed. It was no dream.

In a somewhat dazed and awed state, Mandy managed to stumble her way out of the small forest and onto a dirt road. In the distance, Mandy could see a small, rural town. Where was she?

A sign was caught out of the corner of her eye. Approaching it, she saw that it read 'Pallet Town'

"Wow! I... I'm in the Pokemon world!" She said, tears of joy spilling down her face, quickly wiping them away. "Now, I can finally live my dream! I can be a Pokemon Master!!" Mandy then ran as fast as she could towards Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Lab, and her ultimate dream.

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Blue Skies and Enemy Eyes

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

The soft, rubber bottoms of Mandy's sneakers made a soft thudding sound as she ran down the old dirt path. Her mind was swimming.

'Who was that figure?'she pondered, 'Why did they push me through that portal? And better yet, why did I see the legendary Pokemon of Kanto? Did they play a part in how I got here?' She soon shook those thoughts from her head. 'It doesn't really matter! I'm in the Pokemon world! I'm gonna take full advantage of this!'

As she awoke from here reverie, Mandy noticed she had finally reached the small town. Keeping her pace, she began the jog through the small town, the wind blowing the red ribbon in her hair. She took in the peaceful surroundings.

At first all she could see was homes. People were caring for their plants and little children were playing outside. She could not help but feel a little jealous. She cringed slightly at the memory of her dark, empty home. Some of the people noticed her and waved. She did so back. 'I wish I could live somewhere like this.'

As she looked ahead of her, Mandy spotted her destination. A fairly large building on top of a grassy hill. A large windmill was behind it, and a long white stone pathway stretched from the door to the base of the hill, where a gate stood.

'Proffessor Oak's Lab!' She picked up her speed to that of a sprint.

She soon stood in front of the large iron gate that blocked her path. She gently put her hands on it and gave it a light push. It slowly opened with a metallic creak. Though hesitant at first, Mandy walked through the gateway and up the winding pathway to Professor Oak's door.

She stopped there. The door was slightly ajar, giving her just enough space to peer into and see who was there.

Inside, Mandy spotted two figures. One, though his back was turned to her, was about her age. He had spiky blond hair that was covered by a green and blue cap. He had a green and blue jacked on that sported the symbol of the Indigo League on it. He sported blue jeans and green and blue sneakers.

The other figure was a much older man. He had short grayish brown hair and a white lab coat. Underneath the coat he had on a maroon shirt as well as brown slacks and loafers. She would recognize him anywhere.

"Professor Oak," Mandy said aloud, inadvertently. At this noise, both turned to face the source and spotted her. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry!" She stuttered, " I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay, I was just leaving," He turned to the Pokemon Professor and said "Thanks Professor Oak!" and left.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you guys," Mandy said approaching him, cheeks still pink with embarrassment, "I just came to get my first Pokemon."

"It's quite alright." A thought crossed his mind. "Would you by chance be Mandy Serence, would you?"

"Yes, I am." Her mind was in a storm of confusion. How did he know her name?

"Good! I had something delivered to me that was addressed to you. Now where did I put it?" He then went into one of the back rooms, out of her line of site. Several noises of movement and things falling over soon followed. Mandy couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. A few seconds later she heard him say, "A-HA! Here it is!"

Professor Oak reappeared a few seconds later. "It doesn't say who it's from," he said, "but I figured you'd still wanted it all the same."

"Thank you." she said, giving a slight bow in thankfulness. She approached it and took in the details of the package. It was a mid sized box covered in brown paper. At the top facing side, sure enough, the name 'Mandy Serence' was written in curvy black ink. She gently tore at the ends and removed the paper. She then looked at the contents of the box.

Inside were three objects: an over-the-shoulder bag, a small note, and a poke ball that had a yellow star sticker on it. She took out the bag first, she studied the unique design.

The shoulder strap had a pattern of red and white hearts right down the middle. It had two different pockets on it's side, each red with a white heart on them. There were also two bigger pouches the front of it. Both had identical, albeit larger, designs on them. Each pocket had a small, gold, heart-shaped clasp on them. She through the bag over her shoulder.

Her attention was then brought to the note and poke ball. Taking them in her palms, the note into her left and the poke ball in her right. Her eyes first went to the note. It read:

_Dear Mandy,_

_I hope you enjoy your gifts. Consider it a token of apology for me pushing you through the portal._

_Take special care of the starter Pokemon I sent you. It's no ordinary Pokemon._

_Your Guardian Angel_

'She pushes me through a portal that leads to who knows where and she calls herself my 'guardian angel'? She quickly tucked the note into one of her pockets before anyone could ask any questions. Her eyes then shifted to her other hand. She cradled the object in her hands, looking at it in wonder. Not being able to stand it anymore, Mandy turned the front of the poke ball away from her, and gently threw it on the floor, as to open it.

The object opened, spewing forth a bright light, similar to the one she got sucked into. After a few seconds, the light faded away, revealing a small creature to appear before them.

Both Mandy and Professor Oak were surprised, though for different reasons. Professor Oak wasn't surprised about species of Pokemon that was before him, but the appearance. Mandy was surprised and excited to see a Pokemon in the first place.

It was a Charmander. But, it looked a little different. It's body was still shaped like a tiny dinosaur, with small clawed arms. clawed feet and a long tail, with a flame on the tip of it. It's eyes were wide and blue, but it's body color was different. Though the scales on it's belly were still the same peach color, the rest of it's body scales were not the normal shade of fiery orange. They were a golden color. A shiny Charmander!

Mandy bent down, so as to be at eye level with Charmander. They both looked into each others eyes for about a minute. Charmander soon felt a bond of trust between them and jumped into her arms.

Tears of joy soon filled the young trainer's hazel eyes. She cradled her Pokemon in her arms and held it close to her. It was hard for her to believe. She had an actual Pokemon! Not piece of data in her DS, but it had a heartbeat, it was alive!

Professor Oak couldn't help but smile at the two. He the turned around and grabbed a few objects off a table and re-approached the new team. Mandy noticed this, gave her new friend one last hug, and returned Charmander to his poke ball. She then turned to Professor Oak.

"Here," He said, his hands opening, revealing a bright red Pokedex in his left hand and five small poke balls in his right. "These are the basic tools for all trainers. I take it you know how to use these?" Mandy nodded. She gently took them from his hands. She said her thanks and goodbyes and left.

She started walking down the stone pathway, numb. It was so surreal, she was a trainer, a real Pokemon trainer! This was her personal level of heaven. she was soon brought out of her thoughts when someone brushed past her.

It was a boy about her age. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore violet long sleeve shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a yellow and green pendent that was similar to the yin-yang symbol.

'Was that...?' She wondered. On a hunch, Mandy continued down the pathway. What she found at the end of it confirmed her suspicions. There was a large group of people, along with a group of cheerleaders.

'So that was him. Gary Oak.' She gently pushed her way through the large group. She ran a few feet out of the way. At the same time, she could hear someone else coming down the road she came from. It was a boy who also was about her age. He had spiky black hair and dark eyes. He wore, what looked to be, pj's that were green and yellow. Despite not being in his usual garb, Mandy would recognize him anywhere.

"Ash Ketchum," she breathed. "So, Ash and Gary are just starting their journey. I got thrown back a few years! It's going to be a long and tough trek, but I have a great starter Pokemon and all the hope and heart in the world! I will live my dream! I will be a Pokemon Master!"

Mandy jumped in the air in excitement and ran off in the direction of Route 1 and Viridian City.

* * *

However, Mandy was not alone on the stretch of road. In the shadows of the trees, a tall figure stood. He sported an icy blue bandana on his head, a matching icy blue shirt with a white 'S' on the front along with blue camo pants and combat boots. He had a wicked smirk on his face and he had a evil glint in his eye as he watched her run off in the direction of Route 1. He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"This is Grunt Neil of Arctic Division," The figure said into the walkie-talkie," The target has been spotted and in en route to Viridian City."

"Copy that," a woman responded over the speaker, "We'll sent a squad out. Don't let her get away."

The man's smirk had now become a full evil grin. "And so the hunt begins."

Chapter 3: Sunny Blue Skies and Lurking Enemy Eyes

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Living a Dream

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

* * *

A soft, cool spring breeze blew across Route 1 as Mandy stepped onto it. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft sound of the leaves in the trees and grass rustling against one another. She also took in the clean scent of the air. It was so much better then the dirty, polluted air of her hometown. Taking focus off of this, she began to go over her knowledge of Route 1 in her head.

'Alright, if memory serves me right,' she thought, 'Route 1 is inhabited mainly of Pidgey and Rattata. And since I'm in the anime, not just the game, Spearow my also appear. I'll do my best to stay away from them and just stick to the first two.'

Mandy then began her trek through the grassy road to her ultimate dream.

* * *

She had been walking for about a half-hour now, and was beginning to get frustrated. She had seen plenty of Pokemon, but they all ran away before she could challenge them to a battle. Just as she was beginning to think her dream wasn't meant to be, she spotted something ahead of her. She ducked down into a tall patch of grass, as to avoid being spotted.

The creature was very small and had the build of a 's breast and lower wing feathers were a shade of creamy white. They also were atop its head, resembling eyebrows. Its back, upper wings and the top of it's head were covered in brown feathers. It had a small grayish-pink beak, with small feet the same shade and had sharp claws at the end of each toe. Its eyes were a shade of black, and were surrounded by two black streaks that ran across it's eyes.

"Wow! A Pidgey!" Mandy said softly, trying to be quiet so not to scare the Pokemon away. She pointed her Pokedex at the creature

_'Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon'_ The machine stated, showing the creature's picture, _'Pidgey has an extremely sharp sence of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.'_

"This is my first step, I've gotta catch it!" She slowly rose from her feet and walked toward her target. She stopped about 3 feet from the wild Pidgey. "Alright Pidgey," Mandy said, trying to sound more confident then she actually was, "I challenge you to a battle!"

Though seemingly hesitant at first, the Pokemon eventualy called out, "Pidgey!" in acceptence of the rookie trainer's challenge.

Mandy's had reached onto her belt and pulled a small poke ball off, cried, "Charmander, I choose you!", and threw the poke ball into the field/battleground. In a flash of white light, the small lizard appeared. "Char, Char!" It cried. And so their first battle began.

Pidgey then flew a few feet from the ground and beat it's wings furiously, causing strong winds to start up.

"Gust!" she said, knowing the attack. She remembered that this battle was not restricted to the turn based system in the games. She could make her Pokemon move about on the field to allow them to dodge. "Charmander! Run left!"

He followed his trainers orders. Charmander managed to escape the brunt of the attack, but was a little frazzled by the move. "You ok Charmander?" Mandy called out, worried her Pokemon was injured. Charmander nodded as a response. "Alright Charmander our turn! Use ember!"

A stream of fire came out of his mouth and struck Pidgey dead on. It then fell back down to the ground. However, it did not stay down for long. It soon was back on it's feet. It had a slightly tired look on it's face. The attack had done some damage, but the battle wasn't over yet. Pidgey once more flew a few feet off the ground, but then came at Charmander head-on.

"Tackle, shoot! Charmander, get out of there!" Mandy cried, some terror in her voice. Charmander did his best to listen to her. He ducked down on the ground and managed to roll out of the way just it time to miss the tiny bird's attack. "Good job! Now, while it's back is turned, use ember again!"

Another small stream of fire came from Charmander's mouth and hit Pidgey dead-on. Pidgey fell to the ground.

Seizing the moment, she called, "Now! While it's down! Scratch!" the tiny lizard ran as fast as his little feet could go over to Pidgey. He then started swiping the tiny bird a few times with his small but sharp claws. After doing so about three or four times, Pidgey was finally down for the count.

"Alright, here we go," she reached into a small pocket in her bag and pulled out small, empty poke ball. Mandy enlarged it, cried, "Poke ball, go!" and threw the object at her target. It lightly bounced off Pidgey, opened, enveloped it in a red light, and pulled it into the poke ball.

The center of the ball flashed red, and began to shake from side to side. Neither Mandy or Charmander spoke or moved. Both waited in anticipation to see if their hard work paid off. After a few more seconds of movement, the red light in the center of the poke ball went out and stopped shaking.

At first, she was numb and couldn't move, but slowly, she began to walk over to the poke ball. With shaking hands, she picked the object up off the ground and held it in front of her face. It took a few seconds for everything to register in her mind. They had done it. She and Charmander had done it. They caught their first wild Pokemon! A huge smile spread across Mandy's face. She quickly ran over to Charmander and picked him up in her arms. Both had a huge smile on their face and were laughing.. She had tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes, and the flame at the tip of Charmander's tail was flickering happily.

The newly formed team had taken their first step to the top. "You did good Charmander," Mandy said, cuddling her dearest Pokemon, "You deserve a nice rest." She pulled out Charmander's poke ball and pointed it hat him. She said, "Charmander return.", then a red beam shot out out, enveloped the creature in her arms and sucked him in. She gently re-attached it to her belt, looking a the poke ball in her opposite hand. A thought popped into her mind.

She gently sat down Indian style on the ground, place Pidgey's poke ball on her belt, and placed her travel bag in front of her. She rummaged through the various pockets in it, taking inventory of the things she needed to buy when she arrived at Viridian City. She had found two potions in her bag and about 3000 pokedollars, but other then those and her four remaining poke balls, she had nothing else.

Mandy then rose to her feet, flung her travel bag over her shoulder, and continued her walk toward Viridian City. This time with more confidence in her step then before, and humming an unnamed tune with a smile on her face.

About an hour later she came across a small figure a few yards ahead of her, one she had not seen before. It was similar to a rat.

It's body structure was rather small. It's front two feet were rather large and prominent on it's small face, as was it's whiskers. The creatures body was covered with violet fur on top, but it's underbelly was white. It's tail pointed upward and curled at the end.

"Wow, a Rattata." Just as before, she used her Pokedex to find out more info.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere"

"Alright, here we go again!" Mandy jumped out of the shrubbery she had hidden in. "Rattata, I challenge you to a battle!"

The small mouse quickly turned toward Mandy, and gave a cry in acceptance.

"Alright! Charmander! I choose you!!" With a throw of it's poke ball, the tiny lizard pokemon appeared on the field.

Rattata made the first move of the battle. The tiny mouse began running as fast as it's little legs could carry it, Head down and ready for a hard hit. Sensing the oncoming tackle attack, The rookie trainer shouted: "Charmander! Dodge it!" The fire type move as fast as it could, but the tiny lizard still could not move quite as fast as necessary to avoid the attack. With a loud thud, The tiny mouse hit Charmander square in the chest. Charmander fell on it's back to the ground, a panic stricken Mandy cried out to her pokemon.

"Charmander! Are you okay!?" Slowly, the fire-type rose back to it's feet, nodded it's head, and got himself back into attack position. Though still concerned, his trainer called out an attack to him. "Use Ember!" A stream of fire came from Charmander's mouth, hitting a still recovering Rattata head-on. The creature was pushed back, stunned. "Now! While it's down! Scratch attack!!" Charmander then charged the small mouse and unleashed a barrage of claw swipes on it, knocking out his opponent. Mandy knew this was her cue.

She rechedinto the ball pocket of her and grabbed a poke ball out. "Okay, poke ball go!!" And with a simple flick of the wrist, the object was thrown from her hand, and onto Rattata, engulfing it in a red light. Both trainer and pokemon waited anxiously as the poke ball shook back and forth, awaiting weather their joint effort paid off. Finally, after what seemed liked forever for the two, The poke ball stopped shaking and it's center was white again.

Mandy and Charmanderran over to the object, the trainer part of the team picking it up in her gloved hand. With a firm grip on it, and Charmander gripped in her arms, the teenager started jumping around, both laughing happily about their success. "We did it! We did it! We caught another pokemon!!" As their mini celebration continued, a golden glow was caught in the corners of their eyes. Looking to the heavens above them, the pair saw a golden bird fly through the sky. Though it's details were masked by sunlight, the teenager knew who that pokemon was.

"Ho-oh..." Mandy could not help but be in awe of the legendary bird. It held powers powers most pokemon could hold a candle to. It's bright light sparkled in her hazel, and Charmander's blue eyes. But just as fast as the the god-like pokemon had appeared in the sky, it flew off into the newly formed rainbow.

The sight of the rainbow pokemon only made Mandy's spirit grow stronger. With a flame of hope and determination burning bright in her heart, Mandy and Charmander raced off in the direction of Viridian City.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if you thought the battles were bad, I'm still a rookie at this! If you have an opinion, please comment, but don't flame, please!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: A Bump in the Night!

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

**Chapter 5: Shopping, Meetings, and A Bump in the Night!**

A fatigued Mandy stumbled into Viridian City. "Okay, first stop, Pokemon Center. Her team needed rest and I need to register for the Indigo League." As her destination came into view, a piece of information mad it's way to the front of her mind. If she was in the anime, that would mean Team Rocket would make it's appearance and that would put her pokemon in serious danger of being taken. Spotting a shop in the corner of her eye, she quickly ducked into it.

Looking around, she was amazed at how different the poke mart looked on the inside. It the games, the shop only consisted of a few people, a shelf of unknown items, and a guy at the register who sold you certain stuff. But seeing it with her own eyes gave her a whole new perspective. The shelves were line with well over a dozen different things. With a suspicion as to what the quiet crinkling sound she had recently noticed was, Mandy's hand reached into her bag and pulled out a small amount of poke dollars. Counting the money she found, she had she had the standard 3000 pokedollar amount.

With a plan in her mind of what she would buy, the teen trainer began her walk through the series of well-stocked shelves. She spent a good 15 minutes grabbing the goods she had in mind, plus a few extra items that were on sale, she brought her goods to the register. A box of fifteen poke balls, four potions, three antidotes, and a set of yellow star stickers were her overall bounty.

With her shopping done, Mandy's feet quickly carried her to the front door of the Pokemon Center. The glass doors automatically slid open, revealing the cozy, welcoming environment within. In the center of the room was a small sit-down area, decorated with soft, over stuffed cushions on the couches. Video phones decorated the walls, some being used by other trainers.

A twinge of jealousy was felt in Mandy's heart. They probably didn't know how lucky they were to have loving parents who actually took time to care for them and not spend all day at work. She quickly shook this feeling off, and headed over to the front desk and Nurse Joy.

A warm smile was on the older woman's face, blue eyes sparkling with concern and kindness. She was dressed in a standard nurse outfit; a white skirt and a pink shirt that was covered by a white apron. Her hair was a shade of pink in pigtails that made a circle shape. They were pushed back to the back of her head. A nurses' cap was on her head, white with a red cross on it. Her smile seemed to widen as Mandy approached her.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center. From your appearence, I'd say you'd like your pokemon healed?" She asked.

"Yes please. I'd also like to register for the Indigo League, if that's possible," She responded shyly. Conversational matters were not one of her strong points.

"Sure," Nurse Joy reached under the counter, and came back up with a tray that had six slot in it, "just place your poke balls in here. Though a little hesitant to give her new pokemon up even for a short time, the kind woman's encouraging smile gave her a little more courage and reassurance. Detaching the tiny spheres from her belt, she placed her three yellow stared poke balls on the tray. Almost as soon as this was done, a pokemon wearing a nurse hat, like that of Nurse Joy's, came out of the back room. It's body was egg shaped and was a shad of light pink. A small pouch was on it's stomach that had egg in was also hair-like appendages on it's head, anb it's face had a large smile graced on it.

'A Chansey nurse. Such a kind and loving pokemon will give them the love and care they need for now,' Mandy said, trying to comfort her worried mind. It's short, rounded limbs gently grabbed the handles of the tray and took it back into the room it came out of, it's tail wagging back and forth as it toddled away.

"Now then, your registration." The young woman's voice took Mandy's sight away from the closed door back to her. Nurse Joy pressed a few keys on the computer then asked, "You're Pokedex please?" Mandy nodded her head, her mind still half lost in thought. Gently taking the tiny device from her hands, she then inserted it into a slot in her computer and pressed a few more keys. After a few seconds, A picture of Mandy and trainer status appeared on the screen.

"Mandy Serence, Age 13, started her journey this morning?" The girl nodded her head as conformation."Well then," The young woman said, a smile on her face, "Your all set to compete in the Indigo League, Mandy!" She gently handed the pokedex back to it's rightful owner.

"Thank you so much!" The teenager said, thankfulness heavily laced in her voice. A familiar smell then filled her senses. A smell that had not delighted her nose and stomach in what felt like ages. Her stomach growled in a hungry respose. A blush appeared on Mandy's face. Nurse Joy giggle and said, "The cafeteria is right down that hall. It's pizza tonight."

After saying her thanks for her help and kindness, the young girl ran to the source of the smell and her her favorite food.

The five trainers in the cafeteria's jaws were on the floor. Three empty pizza pans were laying on Mandy's Booth's table, a fourth was half empty, a slice of cheese pizza in each of her hands. She was in heaven. After so many years of microwave dinners, good food like this felt like a gourmet dinner to her. After polishing off the final two pieces, the girl pushed the empty trays away. Slowly rising from her seat, the young girl began her walk to her room.

The sound of breaking glass and a roaring motor filled the once quiet halls of the Pokemon Center. Her memory reminding her of the coming events, Mandy ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the front lobby. The sight she came upon broke her heart. It was Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was covered in scrapes and bruises, Ash was not exactly in the best of shapes Jenny was still on her motorcycle, which she had driven into the Center. Nurse Joy quickly called for a gurney, which was quickly brought out by two Chansey nurses. Quickly being loaded onto the metal cart, Pikachu was wheeled away to the back room for emergency medical care with a worried Ash and Officer Jenny looking on.

Nurse Joy then walked over to Ash. "You need to be more careful! Your Pokemon is seriously injured!" She began, scolding him.

"Please, Nurse Joy! It's not his fault!" Both turned to Mandy in response to her outburst. "I don't know the entire story, but I caught the tail end of it. A large group of Spearow had attacked them, Pikachu had used a thundershock attack to protect his trainer, but because of the isolated storm, the move backfired and caused damage to himself as well! Why the Spearow attacked them, I don't know, but please, give him the benefit of the doubt."

"She's right. What matter's most is that your Pikachu is getting the proper medical care now. Speaking of which, I better get back there too! Excuse me." The young nurse then darted off to the back room.

Ash's eyes never really left the mysterious girl who saved him a good scolding. Mandy approached him with her eyes sparkling. This boy was her idol, of sorts. Sure her was a little bit younger then her and a little childish, but we all have that streak in us somewhere.

The boy smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks for that. You really saved me there!"

"No problem! I certainly wouldn't want to be punished for something that wasn't my fault! What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master!"

"Well Ash, I'm Mandy Serence, and if you want that title, you'll have to fight me for it!" She said, confident in her statement.

"You're on!" The same fire of determination reflected in the pair's eyes. "Oh shoot! I promised Professor Oak I'd call him when I made it to Viridian City!"

"Same here." Mandy said. The two then quickly ran toward a vacant video phone. Ash pressed a series of buttons on the side of the phone and few seconds later, Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Proffessor!"

"Oh, Ash! I'm glad to see you made it to Viridian!" He then noticed the female trainer's presence. "And I see you've also made it safely Mandy!"

"Yeah, we made it to Viridan in one piece, ... for the most part." A somber look soon washed over Mandy's face.

"What? Did something happened?"

"It's Pikachu. While we were on our way here, we were attacked by Spearow. Pikachu got hurt while trying to fight them off." Ash had never felt so guilty.

"But at least you guys made it here in time for Pikachu to get healed." The young girl said, trying to cheer up the the sad boy next to her, "Nurse Joy and the Chansey nurses are giving Pikachu the best treatment possible, so all we can do is wait and hope for the best."

The young man could only look at Mandy, taking in her warm, comforting smile. His eyes then shifted to Professor Oak, who had a similar smile on his face, and nodding his head at the young girl's mature statement. With the comfort surrounding him, Ash could not help but smile a bit.

"So, getting past that," Professor Oak said, trying to clear the sadness and tension in their conversation, "how your Pokedex coming along you two?"

"Pretty well actually!" Mandy said, joy and pride laced heavily in her voice, "I caught two Pokemon! A Pidgey and a Rattata. It's average, I know, but, it was a great team effort all the same."

"Wonderful! What about you Ash?"

"... Nothing. It's still just me and Pikachu." The young boy said, disappointment laced in his voice.

"I see. But don't give up hope! We all have our start somewhere!" A Ding! sound was heard. "Oh! Those must be my instant noodles! I'm afraid I'll have to cut our talk a bit short! Good luck you two!" The screen then went blank.

A yawn escaped Mandy's lips as she stretched her tired arms out. "I'm sorry Ash, but it's getting late. Will you be okay? I'll stay out here if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. I've got to call my Mom anyway."

"Alright if your sure." And with those words, the teenage girl headed off to her room.

Although she came into her bedroom in the Pokemon Center, the last thing on Mandy's mind was sleep. Slipping her shoes off, the teen sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed in the room, sitting against the headboard. Her mind refused to rest. Not that long ago, she lay in her room, crying her eyes out at her seemingly hopeless and sad life, but now, she was out on the road as Pokemon trainer, her greatest dream.

'I wonder how much time has passed back home? Are Mom and Dad worried?' Her thoughts turned bitter. 'They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. They're too busy at work to notice.' She shook her head of those thoughts. It didn't matter much anymore, she guessed. Words formed in her mind and music came from her heart, both forming a song that escaped her lips.

_I needed something, something out there,  
Didn't know what I was missin'.  
Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere,  
I guess I just wasn't listenin'._

_Things are coming together!  
It's turning out nice!  
It's so much better!  
I've got a whole new life!_

_It's everything I wanted, it's everything I needed,  
It's everything I dreamed about!  
It's here in my heart, it's deep in my soul,  
And nothing's gonna take it out!  
Never felt so good, never felt so right,  
Never knew that it would be the biggest part of my life!_

_There's only one thing fueling the fire,  
From now until ever after:  
My only passion, my desire,  
Is to be a Pokemon Master._

_Things are coming together!  
They're turning out nice!  
It's so much better!  
I've got a whole new life!_

_It's everything I wanted, it's everything I needed,  
It's everything I dreamed about!  
It's here in my heart, it's deep in my soul,  
And nothing's gonna take it out!  
Never felt so good, never felt so right,  
Never knew that it would be the biggest part of my life!_

_Every day the world is looking better,  
That's the way it's meant to be...  
Everybody being all together,  
It's feeling really good to me..._

_It's everything I wanted, it's everything I needed,  
It's everything I dreamed about!  
It's here in my heart, it's deep in my soul,  
And nothing's gonna take it out!  
Never felt so good, never felt so right,  
Never knew that it would be the biggest part of my life!_

_Tears were streaming down from her pretty hazel eyes by the time the song ended. Hearing the voice of her heart had moved her to tears. This was all she really wanted in life, for friends and adventures, to find where she belonged. And she had finally found it. With her heart soaring and hem mind happily at rest, sleep enveloped the young girl in it's strong arms._

****

_1 Hour Later..._

**BOOM!!** A loud noise filled Mandy's silent room, causing to fall out of her cot and awakening in the her memory hitting her full force, she threw her sneakers on and flew out the bedroom door, mind set on doing what ever she could to stop Team Rocket's evil plans. But little did she know that in the process, she would find a key reason in why she was brought to the Pokemon world in the first place.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Alright, another chapter down! Don't hate me for the little cliffhanger I put in! Sorry if Ash or Nurse Joy seemed out of character. The son is not mine, it's off one of my Pokemon soundtracks, its called Biggest Part of My Life and I found it fitting. Like I said at the top of the page please comment!

20 minutes later...

Disclaimer:


	7. Chapter 6: Evil's Faces

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

__

****

Chapter 6: Evils Faces!

* * *

Mandy's sneakers made quiet squeaks as she flew down the hallway, her mind dead set on stopping Team Rocket's plans. Once she neared the end of the hallway, she quickly pressed herself against the wall, as to stay out of sight. Smoke still surrounded the room, only allowing shadows from the people in the room to be seen. They were that of Ash, Nurse Joy, and, she guessed, Misty.

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!'

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Slowly the dust began to settle, revealing three figures standing in front of a gaping hole in the front of the Pokemon center. The first figure was a woman. Her hair was a shade of deep pink, it was long and curved toward her back, much like the curve in the letter 'D'. Her arms were completely covered by black leather gloves, both stopping at the short sleeves of her revealing top. The skimpy top had short sleeves, a bottom that had curved upwards just below her chest, revealing a black under shirt. There was also a red 'R' emblazoned on the front of it. Her midsection was exposed, showing her slim and fit build. A white skirt covered her waist, but little of her legs, which were mostly covered by tall, black boots.

The second figure was a man. His blue hair hung to his jawline, spiky at it's tips. His jacket had long sleeves well as another emblazoned 'R' on it and black gloves overlapping the mouth of the shirt's sleeves. His long pants, held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle, were partially hidden by his large black boots. They were not as big as the woman's, but were still bigger than most.

At both their feet was a small, cat-like creature. It had cream colored fur that turned brown at it's paws, hind legs, and pointy ears. It's head was oval-shaped, it's whiskers prominent on it. It's nose was not visible, a gold oval-shaped gold coin was on top of it's head, reflecting the light from the lamps on the ceiling.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

The sight of the evil trio made Mandy sick. They reminded her of the bullies back home. With the Team Rocket distracted by Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy, the teenager quickly ran behind the front desk, getting down on her hands and knees to avoid being spotted. Using an army crawl, the girl slowly made her way over to Nurse Joy, who stood not far from the side to the desk.

"Psst!" She quietly hissed, successfully getting the older woman's attention. "I have a plan. Lead me to the back room. I'll use my Pokemon to buy you some time to transfer the Pokemon to another Center. I don't know how long I'll be able to do it, but it should be enough."

Normally, Nurse Joy would have completely rejected this plan. It was really risky and had the strong chance to backfire, but with infamous Pokemon thieves with only evil thoughts in their minds, there was no other choice. With Ash and Misty taking the three thieves attention off them, Mandy and Nurse Joy managed to slip into the back the back room undetected, for now. With her hazel eyes quickly looking through the rows of poke balls, it didn't take long for her to spot her star adorned spheres. Quickly grabbing them, the teen geared for the hard battle that awaited her.

As the door creaked open, she could see that Team Rocket was preparing for an attack with their two Pokemon, Koffing and Ekans.

'Well, here we go!' Kicking the door open, Mandy quickly threw her poke balls and shouted her commands. "Pidgey, use Peck on Ekans! Rattata, use Quick Attack on Koffing! And Charmander, give them both a healthy dose of Ember!"

As her loyal Pokemon came appeared, all three followed her orders. Pidgey took flight, his beak glowing. He then dive bombed, scoring a direct hit on the snake Pokemon, knocking hit to the left. Rattata quickly charged at the gas bag Pokemon, before giving it a good hit with it's head and knocking him to the left. The two poison Pokemon crashed together, dazing them both. With the two squished together, Charmander easily scored a double hit with it's Ember attack. Both were fairly heavily damaged, but still ready to fight.

All eyes shifted to the Pokemons trainer. Her usually cheerful and warm demeanor was now cold. Her face had a angry, almost terrifying, scowl on it, her eyes glared at the trio of thieves, a flame of fury burning behind them. Her Pokemon also had the same fire burning behind their eyes, too.

"Mandy!" Ash called, surprised by her appearance and sudden attack.

"Ash, go help Nurse Joy!" Her eyes then shifted to the redhead standing next to the male trainer. "You too! I'll be fine!"

"But-"

"Go!!" The fury in her hazel eyes turned to pleading for a moment. They both nodded their heads and ran into the back room. As the back room door closed, a second explosion erupted from the front of the building.

"Hey! We didn't call for back up!"Jessie shouted. As the smoke cleared, three outlines could be seen. Two men and one woman. The first man had an icy blue bandanna wrapped tightly around his head, along with a matching blue muscle shirt on with a white 'S' on the front. He had on light blue camouflage pants and black combat boots. The second man and the woman were wearing similar clothing, save for the fact that the man's clothing was yellow and the woman's was red.

"I don't know who the heck you are, but this is OUR gold mine!" James said, anger laced in his voice.

"We're Team Stone, and whatever! Our prey is much bigger then these meager Pokemon!" The lady in red said arrogantly.

"Then what are you after here?"

The mysterious trio's eyes shifted their eyes toward Mandy. "Her."

"What!?" Fear was laced in her reply. What do they want? Did she do something.

A wicked smirk spread across their faces.

"Now then, Jewel," The woman clad in red spoke, "Come with us. We won't hurt you."

"And if I refuse?"

The man gave a wicked chuckle. "I was hoping you'd say that. Go Arcanine!" he then threw a poke ball out, the other two followed suit. Three blinding flashed, then faded to reveal three large Pokemon. Their body structure reassembled that of a dog. Their heads, chests, and tails were covered in in cream colored fur, save for the area around it's eyes and ears, which were reddish-orange. Their bodies had similar red and orange with black stripes and more cream colored fur decorated parts of their bodies. Sharp claws stuck out of their round paws.

Seeing their trainer in grave danger, Charmander, Pidgey, and Rattata quickly rushed to her side, ready to fight the treat head-on. The three small Pokemon charged into battle against the opposing forces, but though the three did their best, they were no match for the much higher level Arcanines. With Mandy defenseless, The woman in red jumped on her Arcanine and held on as her Pokemon dashed to the back of her. She then quickly jumped off, grabbed the teen around her waist and rode the Arcanine back to her former standing place. The teen then let out a load scream, hoping someone would hear her. The woman and then gave a light punch to a nerve in the back of her neck, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Mandy's scream was heard loud and clear to the three people in the back room. Quickly dash out the door, the trio was shocked to see an unconscious her in a strange woman's arms. Reacting quickly, Misty called out one of her Pokemon. "Goldeen, go!"

The Pokemon looked a bit like a goldfish. It's body had was reddish-orange on top and white on the bottom, it's fins were wavy, like flowing water, and were the same shade of reddish-orange near it's bod, but white at it's edges. It's eyes were blue and sharp horn what on top of it's head. It's tail was long and flowed like a dress and it's color pattern mimicked the patter on it's fins. "Goldeen! Use Horn Attack!" Though it was not in water, the small fish managed to get enough traction to hit the woman in red head on. She quickly raised her arms to defend herself against the sudden attack, dropping Mandy to the floor in the process. The man in yellow then tried to pick her up, but the red haired trainer took notice of this.

"Goldeen, use Supersonic!" A loud, high pitch screech then filled the room, all the inhabitants quickly covered their ears. Taking advantage of the confusion, Ash ran over to Mandy and pulled her away from Team Stone and over to the door to the Pokemon storage room.

Nurse Joy, who managed to get the Pokemon over to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, came from the storage room to see what the heck had been going. Her eyes quickly fell to Mandy and her passed out Pokemon. She grabbed them and took them to safety in the backroom.

"Pika."

Ash then took notice of his pokemon's appearance. He was still hurt, but not as badly as before. Pikachu had woken up because of the commotion and came to help. He immediately felt an evil aura coming from the room. His red cheeks began to crackle with electricity, ready to fight. With mind set on getting these criminals out of this place, Ash called out, "Pikachu, Thundershock!" Bright electrical sparks surrounded the electric Pokemon for a moment, before a bright stream of electricity hit Team Stone and Team rocket directly. A huge explosion then erupted, blowing both groups skyward.

"Look likes Team Rockets blasting off!!"Shouted the thieving trio, as they flew into the distance.

"Don't think this is the end," the man clad in icy blue shouted, "We will get our Jewel!!" Then, just like Team Rocket, disappeared into the horizon.

Nurse Joy, Ash, and Misty then turned their attention to Mandy, Charmander, Pidgey and Rattata. Mandy was still out cold and her Pokemon had been badly hurt. Ash and Misty took the teenager and placed her on a still standing couch, where as Nurse Joy grabbed the Pikachu and Mandy's three Pokemon to be healed.

* * *

The sun was rising over the small town of Viridian City, waking up Nurse Joy, who had fallen asleep in a chair after finishing healing the four battle wounded pokemon. As she walked over to the tables they were laying on before she fell asleep, she noticed their absence. Her eyes then saw the door was slightly ajar. Stepping out of the room, she couldn't help but smile at the sights before her.

Pikachu was curled up next to Ash and Misty, who were slumbering on a couch across from Mandy. Pidgey had nested himself in few stray pieces of Mandy's brown hair. Rattata rested near the teens hand, and Charmander slept on her chest.

Her hazel cracked open slowly and tried to stretch her arms, waking her Pokemon up in the process. Overjoyed to see that their trainer was awake and okay, they latched on to her. Mandy too was overjoyed to see that the past was no dream and hugged her loving friends back, tears of joy in her hazel eyes. With her arms still around them, Mandy slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes then met Nurse Joy's who handed her Mandy's three pokemons poke balls. After returning them to their balls, the teen quickly rushed to her room to grab her bag.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." The female trainer said, feeling she was to blame.

"It's alright. Everything can be rebuilt. Besides, I should be thanking you! Is it wasn't you, Ash, and Misty, those thieves would have stolen all those Pokemon!" A warm smile was on her face, lifting some of Mandy's guilt off her shoulders..

"When they wake up, please give them my thanks."

"Of course. Be careful."

"I will!" And with those words being said, the female trainer left the center and went in the direction of Viridian Forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry! I( know this chapter wasn't all that great and didn't follow the specific episode, but what good is life if you can't blaze your own trail? Please review!!

* * *

Disclaimer:


	8. Chapter 7: A New Edition!

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

******Chapter 7: A New Addition!**

Leaves crunched under Mandy's feet as she padded through the thick of the sun's bright ray's shine through the leaves of the trees, reflecting off her chocolate brown hair. A light hearted tunewas being hummed as her eyes scanned for signs of life among the green underbrush.

Suddenly, arustling sound was heard. The teen quickly ducked into a near by bush. Slowly, a little caterpiller like creature emerged. It's body was long and green with yellow circles running down it's sides. A bright orange antennae was atop it's head, right above it's big black eyes.

"A Caterpie." Mandy pointed her Pokedex at the creature.

"Caterpie, the worm Pokemon.

Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor."

'Okay, fire is strong against bug, but Charmander helped me catch bith Pidgey and Rattata, and since flying is also powerful against Caterpie, I'll use Pidgey for a change.'

With her plan fully formed, the female triner jumped out of the bushes.

"Caterpie, I challenge you!"

The tiny bug's body tensed in acceptance. "Okay! Pidgey, come on out!"

In a white flash, the bird appeared on the battlefield. Caterpie seemed to coil up in fear for a moment, before starting to charge Pidgey.

"Pidgey, fly up and use gust!" The tiny bird immediately flew up in the air, then began to beat it's wings furiously, mind blowing Caterpie back and right into the base of a tree.

"Dive doen with Peck!" His beak began to glow and the small bird flew down, hitting the dazed bug and knocking it out cold.

"Alright! Poke ball, go!" The sphere flew out of Mandy's gloved hand, tapped Caterpie, and suck it in with a red flash. Both trainer and Pokemon waited tensely as the poke ball rocked back and forth, center aglow with a red light. A few seconds later, the center turned white and the shaking stopped. Both Mandy and Pidgey quickly made their way over to the red and white sphere.

"We did it! we caught a Caterpie!" She shouted with glee, Pidgey in her left hand and Caterpie's poke ball in her right. "You did great Pidgey!" She snuggled her first capture happily before returning it to his respective poke ball.

About an hour later, a loud scream pierced the quiet forest and Mandy's ears, followed by a buzzing sound. Soon, a girl about her age came running out of a patch of bushes. Her hair was platinum blond and was for the most part loose, save for a single, small braid on the right side of her head. She wore a light blue tank top with a beaded collar, with a matching knee length blue skirt. Her feet had sandals on them. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with terror. The girl ran right past Mandy, to scared of whatever was coming after her to take notice of the confused red-clad trainer.

But soon the haze surrounding what was chasing the the girl in blue was cleared as the sourse of the buzzing was made known. Several angry Beedrills came out from the thick trees. Much like the girl, they too took no notice of Mandy's presence.

She soon took chase of the girl and the hoard of Beedrill, determined to help the girl and drive away the bee Pokemon. When she finally caught up with the group, she saw that the girl was cornered in a group of trees, back up against one of the trunks and eyes filled with tears. She had to act quickly.

"Charmander, use Ember!" The small lizard Pokemon appeared in a bright flash, and spewed forth a bright stream of fire, hitting the group of bee Pokemon dead-on. Singed and spooked, they flew off, back to their nest. The blond trainer rose to her feet, her tears of fear turning to tears of joy and a bright smile on her face, she raced over to the girl who helped her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Thanks so much!" she said, tears streaming down her face, "You saved my life! I accidently tripped into a Beedril nest and they chased after me and... Thank you!"

"You're welcome, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"Not me, but my Jigglypuff was poisoned and I don't have any antidotes." Her face was sad and plagued with guilt.

"Don't worry, I've got some. Just let me see her and I'll make her well." A ray of hope came into the blond girl's eyes. She gently detached a poke ball from her brown leather belt and opened it.

Out popped a round, pink pokemon. It's body was light pink and a perfect sphere, with two ears and a tuft of pink fur on the top of it's head. It's limbs were small and rounded. It's crystal blue eyes were half opened and cloudy due to it's poisoned state.

Bending down on one leg, Mandy placed her bag on the ground and grabbed an antidote from inside it. The balloon Pokemon stepped back a little, hesitant to trust this new and strange human.

"It's okay Mallow, she's going to make you better!" The blue clad trainer said, reassuring her Pokemon. The red clad trainer then sprayed the yellow medicine on the poisoned Pokemon, making a soft yellow glow surround the pink Pokemon for a few seconds. When the faint glow faded away, Mallow's eyes opened fully and a smile appeared on her face.

"Puff!"She said, bouncing about happily. Both Mandy and the blonde girl couldn't help but laugh with the restored pink ball.

"Thanks for everything, I'm Nicole, by the way." She said, hand outstretched.

"You're welcome, and I'm Mandy." She shook her hand, a smile on her face.

"So, where are you headed, Mandy?"

"Pewter City. I'm headed there for my first Badge. You?"

"Not sure really. I'm a aspiring Pokemon Breeder, so I'm going where the wind takes me. Hey, why don't we travel together? It's not much fun traveling alone."

"Really? You... You want to travel with me?" Tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course! Your so kind and I can tell you've got a lot of talent."

Tears soon trickled down her soft face.

"Did I say something wrong?" A worried look decorated Nicole's face.

"No, No!" Mandy said, quickly wiping away her tears, "It's just, back home, I never had any friends. I was always alone. I'm just happy to actually have a friend for once. And, of cource I accept your offer!"

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" The two new friends ran off deeper into the woods.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter was so short! Nicole is based off an old friend of mine and Mallow is the nickname for her favorite Pokemon. Please Review!!

Disclaimer:


	9. Chapter 8: A Hidden Talent Revealed!

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Hidden Talent Revealed!**

"So, your from Pallet Town?" Nicole asked, casually chatting with Mandy.

"Yeah." Though a smile was on her face, Mandy was anything but happy on the inside. She hated lying, but it's not like she could tell her where she was really from. How would she tell her she was from another world? She'd abandon her, just like so many others had.

"What about you?" The brunette asked, shaking off her inner sadness.

"Celadon City. My mom brought me to Viridian a few days ago on her Pidgeot after my dad gave me Mallow. I got a little lost in the forest." A pink blush decorated Nicole face.

"Your really lucky you know." Mandy said.

"Yeah, tell me about it! If you hadn't have came along when you did-"

"It's not that." Tears well up in the brunette's eyes. "Your so lucky to have parents to take care of you! To have parents there when you need then! To send you off with love!" By now tears were streaming down her soft face. "I never see my parents. Their always too busy to take any time to see or take care of me! Even as a baby a babysitter or a daycare center worker took care of me! They didn't even say goodbye when I set off on my journey!"

"Oh, Mandy! I'm so sorry!" Nicole quickly embraced her in a hug, trying her best to comfort her heavy hearted friend.

"I... I'm sorry." The red clad trainer said, try to wipe her tears away with her hand. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm- I'm not mad at you, I'm just frustrated at the position I'm in, as well as my parents, but not you at all.

"Hey it's no problem! I'd probably be the same way! Don't worry though, I'm sure they'll come around someday!"

A smile came across Mandy's face and a sparkle of hope came to them. "Thanks Nicole."

"What are friend for? Come on, It's getting late. Let's set up camp." The setting sun's rays pierced through the tree's thick leaves.

'It gets late fast in this world!' The brunette thought, surprised at how fast time flew.

About two hours later, the camp had been set up, the two new friends had eaten dinner, bento boxes Mandy had picked up at the Pokemon Center, Their Pokemon had happily eaten their dinners, and everyone was sleeping, all except one miss Mandy Serence, whose mind was in a state of unrest. She continuously flashed back to the previous night's events

'Team Stone. Who are they?' She thought worriedly, 'Why are they after me? And better yet, why did they call me Jewel? I don't carry any jewels on me, maybe they mistook me for someone else. But still, they seemed dead-set that I was this Jewel person. And what they said. _We will get our Jewel! _Man, does my head hurt! Probably from the woman in red's punch to the back of my head. Why can't I sleep!?' The young girl thought, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail.

At that moment, Charmanders poke ball popped open, the tiny lizard appearing in a flash of light. One look into her Pokemon's blue eyes told a story. He, too, could not fall asleep. Quietly slipping out of sleeping bag, as not to awaken Nicole, Mandy gently took Charmander in her arms and sett him on her lap, Charmander curling up against her chest. Thinking back to a rare memory of her mother, a soft song escaped her lips.

* * *

**You make this world a better place  
When you try your best each day  
Just listen and your heart will show the way  
It'll make you strong inside  
Every time you do what's right  
In a time of darkness you'll find light  
You'll find you have the courage within  
It's a fight for what you truly believe in  
**

* * *

What could any be described as an angels voice spilled from her lips. Never before in her life had she sang like this. Not in her home world nor in this one. She never had the reason.

* * *

**With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart  
You'll find the strength**

* * *

By now, her other Pokemon had popped out of their poke balls, entranced by her voice.

* * *

**There's a difference you can make  
So never underestimate  
What the power of one can really do  
And nothing's gonna stand in your way  
Because now you know you've got what it takes to save the day**

* * *

The Pokemon of the forest also came from their nests to see the source of the angelic voice, Nicole and Mallow had also awoken.

Tears were sparkling in both Nicole's and Mandy's eyes. Charmander's blue orbs were softly beginning to close, as did all the other Pokemon gathered around the campsite.

* * *

**With all your heart  
I know you can do anything  
With a little faith you can reach right up to  
The highest star  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
Just look inside your heart  
You'll find the strength inside  
All you have to do is try  
With all your heart **

An with the final verse of the song having passed through the red clothed trainer's pink lips, Charmander finally fell into a deep slumber along with his trainer, both clinging tightly to one another.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a case of writer's block! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! And that song was off the Pokemon Movie 2001 Soundtrack and is not mine! Please review!!

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer:


	10. Chapter 9: The Road to Stardom!

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Road To Stardom!**

The sun slowly began it's rise to the highest peak in the sky, gently banishing the sleep from Nicole and Mandy's eyes. With loud yawns and a few good stretches, Mandy and Nicole awoke to greet a new day. After a short breakfast, consisting some pancakes baked over a campfire, the two girls continued their trek through the thick forest. It wasn't long before the brunette spotted one of her targets.

A small caterpiller-like pokemon was quietly munching on leaves a few yard in front of them, unaware of the duo's presence. It's body was a shade of brownish yellow, segmented, with several pink stubby arms, a pink nose, and a prominent white spike/horn atop it's head.

"Wow, a Weedle." Mandy calmly pointed her Pokedex at the tiny bug.

_"Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose."_

Mandy's hazel met Nicole's blue, silently asking if she would like a go first. The blond shook her head, sending a message for the girl in red to try.

'Okay, I've used all my Pokemon in at least one battle except Caterpie, so I'll let her gain some battle experience.' Mandy at that point approached the poison bug Pokemon, stepping a few feet in font of it. Weedle quickly turned to face the trainer, annoyed at the fact that it's meal was being interrupted. Once both their eyes locked, the humans question was answered.

"Alright, here we go! Caterpie, I choose you!" The tiny green Pokemon appeared in a bright flash of white light, prepared for a fight. The yellow bug charged as fast as it could, it's sharp poisonous horn aimed squarely at Caterpie, an obvious Poison Sting attack.

Thinking quickly, she shouted, "Caterpie, use tackle to dodge!" Listening to her trainer, the green Caterpillar narrowly escaping the attack. With only a brief second to react, Mandy then shouted, "Use String Shot while he's stunned!" A long stream of white string came out of Caterpie's mouth and tightly wrapped around Weedle, completely incapacitating the yellow bug. Seizing their window of opportunity, Mandy shouted, "Use Tackle Caterpie!" The tiny green pokemon then charges as fast as it's little legs could carry her, hitting Weedle hard and propelling it a few feet and knocking it out cold.

"Alright, poke ball, go!" The red and white sphere flew out of Mandy's gloved hand, lightly bounced off Weedle, and enveloped the poison bug Pokemon in a red light. The sphere rocked back and forth, it's center flashing. Mandy, Nicole, and Caterpie all waited anxiously, silently hoping for success. Soon, the center stopped flashing and the shaking halted. Smiles soon spread across Mandy and Nicole's faces. Quickly picking up Weedle's poke ball in her hand and Caterpie in her arms, the brunette began to laugh and skip around, the blond following and enjoying her friends happiness.

"We did it! We caught a Weedle!!" The trio laughed for a while, but the tiny green bug suddenly jumped out of Mandy's arms and crawled into the bushes. With worried faces, Mandy and Nicole quickly ran after Caterpie.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of frantic searching, the duo came up empty handed, just as tears were about to flow from the red clad trainer's hazel eyes. a small cry pierced the girl's ears and the feeling of something rubbing up against Mandy's leg caused both of the girls to look under a bush. Under the brush lay Caterpie, laying atop a poster, but all Mandy could focus on was the sight of her lost Pokemon. She quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Caterpie! Thank heavens you're alright! Don't **EVER** do that again! I was worried sick about you!" Nicole was the first to notice the poster. Quickly reading the flyer, a large grin spread across her face.

"Mandy, you've got to see this!'" The blonde quickly shoved the poster in front of Mandy's eyes.

_**Superstar Search!**_

_**Do you have singing talent and want to be a star?**_

_**Then this is you big chance!**_

_**People from all over are welcome to show their stuff to a live audience, TV audience, and our all-star panel of judges!**_

_**The competition will be held in Cerulean City in one month! **_

_**Enter Now!**_

"You've got to enter Mandy! You've got the most beautiful voice!"

"I.. I don't know Nicole. I get really nervous just talking in front of a bunch of people, let alone sing!"

"But this could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance! A few years from now you could be kicking yourself in the butt because you missed an awesome opportunity! At least think about it!"

"Okay, I'll think about it, but no promises."

With a triumphant smile on her face, Nicole raced off ahead, with Mandy hot on her heels.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a case of writer's block! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I wonder what Mandy will do? :) Anyways, Thanks again to everyone who wrote a review! Please continue!

* * *

Disclaimer:


	11. Chapter 10: The Wonders of Evolution!

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Wonder of Evolution!**

Mandy and Nicole had been walking for about an hour now, idly chatting with one another. Nicole had dropped the audition thing after not getting any responses or reactions and had moved onto talking about their homes.

Nicole apparently came from a large family of florists who worked closely with Erica, leader of the Celadon Gym, and with making her great perfumes. When the topic shifted over to Mandy, her nerves tightened. She knew she couldn't tell her new friend of her true hometown. She'd either not believe her or freak out and leave her alone.

'Time to start lying.' She thought sadly. She quickly said that her family lived on the outskirts of Pallet Town and that they were big business people and she rarely got to see them, which wasn't an entire lie. Luckly, Nicole believed her story, much to the brunette's great relief.

Soon a rustling sound had interrupter their friendly chat. Ducking down into the brush, the duo silently watched as a Pokemon came into their view.

The tiny creature had reptilian body, It's color a shade of greenish blue with deeper blue spots. It's eyes were a shade of crimson. A large green bulb was on it's back.

"What's a Bulbasaur doing out here?" Mandy quietly asked herself, Pokedex pointed at the Pokemon.

"_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger._"

"Nicole...?"

"Go for it."

With a nod of her head, Mandy stepped out of the thick underbrush, determination clear in her eyes. "Bulbasaur!"

The poison/grass Pokemon turned to face the source of the new sound, half startled, half annoyed. With a simple meeting of eyes, their messages were clear. Bulbasaur jumped back and stood in a fighter's stance, while Mandy's hands flew to her belt.

'Okay, who should I choose? Caterpie is pure bug, but I think she's still tired from the last fight. Weedle is a good choice since both of it's types are resistant to grass type moves. Here we go!'

"Weedle! I choose you!" The poison/bug type's poke ball quickly flew from Mandy's hands, then appeared in a flash of light. The battle was on.

"Alright, Weedle use String Shot!" The white thread came out of Weedle's mouth, coming straight toward Bulbasaur, but this had been anticipated. Using one of it's vines, the string had been wrapped around it, and with a mighty swing of it's vine, Weedle, who still had it's string attached, was thrown back a couple feet.

"Weedle, you okay!?" Concern was laced in Mandy's voice. Her Pokemon, though a little banged up, nodded it's head. "Okay, use Poison Sting!" The poison/bug used the tension in the strong string to take Bulbasaur off balance and to get momentum and add force to it's attack. Just as planned, the sudden force tipped the grass type onto it's side, leaving it's underside exposed. With the added force of the tight string, the Poison Sting hit Bulbasaur dead-on the stomach, delivering a critical-hit. With one last movement in an attempt to get up, Bulbasaur fell back onto it's side, out cold.

"Alright! Poke ball, go!" The empty sphere flew through the air, hitting the grass type and enveloping it in a red flash of light. A tense silence filled the air, both Pokemon and trainer alike silently hoping for success. After a few seconds of shaking and flashing, the red and white sphere became dormant once more. With a wide grin on her face, Mandy raced over to the poke ball and Weedle. With a single motion, Bulbasaur's poke ball was clasped tightly in her right hand and Weedle was snuggled in her left arm.

"We did it!" As she continued her loving embrace, something odd began to happen. Weedles body began to glow.

"What's happening?"

"It's evolving!" Nicole said as she had came out of the bushes to congratulate her friend. As the bright light faded, a newly changed pokemon was laying in Mandy's arms. It's body was covered by a yellow, almost armor like, shell. It's head had a dome-like shell of the same shade of yellow as it's body, which caused it's large, black, triangular eyes to stand out.

"Kakuna..." the stunned trainer whispered, amazed by the beauty of evolution. Quickly shaking herself out of her trance, Mandy hugged Kakuna tightly. "Congrats Kakuna! You evolved!"

"Kuuuu." The yellow pokemon said, happy for itself and thankful for his trainer's love.

"So, do we have anything left to do here?" Nicole asked, a little regretful to interrupt her friend's moment.

"Well, to my knowledge, the only other type of Pokemon that lives in the forest is Pikachu."

"Pikachu!? Oooooh, I've got to catch one! Their soooooo cute!"

"Well, their fairly rare, so our best choice if we both want to catch one is to split up." Reaching into her bag, Mandy pulled out one of her of her poke balls and a spare red ribbon. Tying a tight bow around the object, she hung it off a low tree branch.

"We'll meet back here in two hours, it should be more than enough time to find a Pikachu."

"Okay, two hours, got it!" The blond trainer quickly dashed off into the heart of the thick forest. Mandy then went the opposite way, an upbeat tune being hummed. The race was on.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took so long, It's that time of year for SOL's and I've just been really busy studying and doing review work. From now on, I'm going to try to keep the updates from being so long (At the most 1 1/2 weeks) once summer vacation rolls around and the SOLs and Exams have passed, the updates will pick up speed. Thanks for everybody's support and being so patient!

* * *

Disclaimer:


	12. Chapter 11: A Chance Encounter!

I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

I'm Back!! Good news: My shoulders are patching up very well and and my pins will get taken out soon! Bad News: The surgery will put me out of commission for a bit, so the next few chapters might take a bit longer then I'd like, so please hang in there! Here's the next chapter (Sorry it's a bit short!)

Leaves rustled and twigs snapped as Mandy rummaged her way through the thick brush of the forest. Her level of frustration was quickly rising. It had been an hour since she and Nicole had split, and there was no sign of any Pikachu in these parts of the woods. Just as she turned around to make her way back, the sound of someone shouting filled her ears.

"Don't any of you have an Antidote!?"

As she pushed through the bushes, she came upon the source. In a clearing, A sickly little Squirtle sat, obviously poisoned. A boy, most likely it's trainer, was yelling at a bunch of cheerleaders. 'Gary!'

Quickly reaching into her trusted trainer's bag, she pulled out a bottle filled with a golden-yellow medicine.

"Pardon.." She said shyly, "but... I have an extra antidote, your welcome to use it." A slight tinge of red decorated Mandy's cheeks as she stepped out of the bushes. She was never a 'social butterfly'. Her blush deepened as the group of people shifted their attention to her.

"Hey you're that red trainer back from Grandpa's lab." Gary observed. The girl in red smiled and nodded her head in confirmation before focusing her sights on his injured Pokemon.

She got down on her knees, making herself eye-level with the small, blue turtle. She quickly observed a large scratch on it's arm, the source of it's poisoned state. She lightly shook the bottle for good measure and then sprayed the golden liquid over Squirtle's wound. When the the bottle was empty, she grabbed a small bandage from her bag and placed it over the wound. With a warm smile on her face, she got up and brushed dust and dirt off her red and white slacks.

"Keep an eye on that wound. The poison's effect should fade within the next hour, but it will need a potion to heal it entirely." She for-warned, concern in her voice.

"Thanks... what's your name?"

"Mandy. And you're Gary Oak, right? I heard about you back in Pallet Town."

"So, you have heard of me. No surprise, after all, I am a great trainer and a future Pokemon Master." an arrogant smirk was on his face.

Mandy sweatdropped. 'Someone needs to learn to check their ego at the door.' The sound of leaves rustling caught her attention. She spotted a yellow, lightning bolt-shaped tail poking through some bushes. It paused for a moment, then ran in the other direction.

"Um... yeah, that's great. I got to go!" The red clad trainer then ran in pursuit of the tail. As she ran, the leaves and twigs breaking beneath her feet. A thought popped into her mind that caused her cheeks to turn bright red.

'He's a lot cuter in person.'

Chapter 11: A Chance Encounter!

* * *

Disclaimer:


	13. Chapter 12: Past Memories

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs**

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

I'm Back!! Just as a head's up, _**Stuff in this text means a character's in a dream!** _Enjoy!!

**Chapter 12: Past Memories**

The sounds of twigs breaking and leaves rustling filled the air as Mandy made her way through a thicket of trees and bushes. With every step she took, her frustration grew. It had been a good 20 minutes since she spotted the tiny electric mouse, and it appeared she was no closer to it then she was when she spotted it.

After another 10 minutes of fruitless searching, The teenager finally came across a clearing. Quickly taking cover in a thick bush, her hazel eyes finally rested on her target.

There, sitting on a rock, all alone, was a Pikachu. It's body was covered in short, bright yellow colored fur and brown stripes decorated it's back. It's ears were long and pointy, black decorated their tips. It's eyes were blackish- brown, the tiny red pouches on it's cheek were easy to spot. It's tail was brown at the base then turning back to yellow. But one feature stood out in particular. At the tip of it's tail, it deviated from it's thunderbolt shape. Instead, a dent was visible, causing the upper part of it's tail to resemble a heart.

'So, it's a female.' Mandy pointed her Pokedex at the Pikachu.

'Pikachu, The Electric Mouse Pokemon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. '

With game plan in mind, the girl in red emerged from her hiding place and stood before the pokemon, a fire of determination burning brightly in her eyes, asking a silent statement.

In response to the unspoken challenge, Pikachu jumped from her perch on the rock, then arched her back as a battle-ready signal.

"Okay, here we go! Caterpie, I choose you!" With a toss od the red and white sphere, the tiny green and yellow caterpillar appeared in a white flash.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" A thin white string was shot out by the tiny bug and went straight for the wild Pikachu. However, Pikachu had speed on her side and easily dodged the sticky string. Pikachu then began quickly dashing in a zig-zag pattern. 'Quick Attack!' "Shoot! Caterpie use tackle to dodge!" But her command came too late. Caterpie took the full force of the attack, taking heavy damage in the process.

"Caterpie! Are you okay!?"

The tiny green Pokemon lay on the ground in pain. Using every bit of it's strength, she pulled herself to her feet.

"Okay Caterpie, let's give that Pikachu a taste of her own medicine! Use Tackle!" And with that command, Caterpie ran as fast as it's little legs could carry her, but the much more evasive mouse quickly jumped up off the ground. Mandy's plan had worked perfectly. "Alright, use String Shot!"

With Pikachu still in mid-jump, the worm Pokemon shot out a long string from her mouth, the string tightly wrapping around the tiny mouse. She struggled at first, but then hit the forest floor with a hard thud. "Now, use Tackle!" And, with the last bit of her strength, Caterpie charged long and hard into the electric mouse, knocking it into a tree and it's lights out.

"Okay, this is it! Poke ball, go!" The red and white sphere came flying out of Mandy's hand and straight to Pikachu. With a light tap, the ball opened up and enveloped the yellow mouse in it's red light. Again and again the middle flashed and body shake. After three more shakes the poke ball finally lay still. With shaking hands, both Caterpie and Pikachu's poke ball were scooped up in her arms. Then, the poke ball disappeared in a red flash, back to be stored safely at Prof. Oak's lab.

"We did it! We caught a Pikachu!" Both Mandy and Caterpie were overjoyed with both their efforts. A white light then enveloped the tiny green Pokemon.

"She's evolving...!"

Slowly, Caterpie's worm-like body soon turned more rectangular and crescent shaped. As the light faded, the Pokemons true form could be seen. It's skin had maintained it's lush green color and was armor-plated with some sort of shell. One would most likely mistake it fro a rock or plant if not for the two eyes on it's sides.

"Metapod." The chrysalis croaked out.

"Wow, Metapod!" Mandy gently activated her Pokedex.

'_Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell._'

"Wow, congrats Metapod!" Mandy began dancing around a bit, laughing all the while. And though she didn't speak, the happiness and thankfulness that reflected in Metapod's eyes was all she needed to see. After returning Metapod to her poke ball, the red clad trainer began the long process of retracing her steps through the forest.

**

* * *

**

By the time Mandy had mader way back to the tree, the sun had set and Nicole could bee seen waiting by the ribbon she left. As she approached, relief coulbe seen washing over her.

"There you are! I was worried about you! I was afraid I'd have go out searching for you!"

"I'm sorry Nicole! I got a little side tracked. So were you successful?"

"You bet! I got an awesome Pikachu!"

"That's great! So did I! What say we set up camp?"

"Yeah, I'm exausted. I had to track all over Viridian Forest to find him."

In about two hours, their camp had been set, they got a fire going (thanks to Charmander's Ember attack) and enjoyed a nice hardy meal of stew. With a friendly hug goodnight, the two crawled into their sleeping bags and drifted off. But while Nicole's slumber was pleasant, Mandy was squirming about.

**

* * *

**

"Mandy! Mandy!!" Her hazel eyes shot open. It was Nicole. She had a worried look on her face. "You okay!? You were thrashing and talking in your sleep."

"Huh? Yeah... I thinks so. It must have just been a bad dream."

"Okay if your sure."

"Thanks Nicole."

"No problem, what are friends for?"

With smiles on their face the two girls faces, the girls fell into more peaceful slumbers.

**

* * *

**

In the shadow of the trees, the cloaked woman stood watching the two. A smile was on her face.

"So, her memories are returning. I'll have to watch them more closely now." and with that the woman returned to the safety of the shadows.

**Mandy awoken to a burning heat. Fire was all that filled her sight**

**"Hello!?" She cried, pure terror overtaking her heart. "Please, is anybody there!?" But no answer came**

**"Jewel!" A cry pierced the air**

**"Jewel! Help us!"**

**"Who's there!?"**

**"Jewel! It hurts!"**

**"Please, Jewel! Save us!"**

**"Mandy..." A new voice joined in.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Mandy!"**

* * *

* * *

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Emerging Beauty!

**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs**

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long! I've just been tied down with school, noto mention my other two stories and artwork I've been busting my butt on! Anyways, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up alone with the first chapter of my next story up in the next 2 weeks. (I'll have to post the new story up on my DeviantArt page, so I'll leave you all a link on my profile!) Please injoy the fruits of my labor!

"Ugh, Mandy, are we there yet?" Nicole whined for the third time. The two girls had been wondering Viridian Forest since sunrise, and it was now noon. Both had been furiously searching for a way out of this place, and to Pewter City, the site of Mandy's first gym battle.

"I'm not sure Nicole," Mandy said, fatigue heavy in her voice, "But, lets sit down for a few minutes, I need something to eat!" The two gently slumped to the ground, Nicole landing onto a soft pile of leaves and Mandy onto a smooth rock.

Nicole began to dig through her bag, eventually pulling out two sandwiches, while Mandy pulled out a can of pokemon food. Using a spare sheet, the two set up a little picnic area. After releasing them from their poke balls, both trainers and Pokemon enjoyed a light lunch. All but Metapod and Kakuna, that is. But this was no surprise, as their species lives off energy they gathered during their previous stages. As so as not to make the two feel left out, Mandy used a cloth and gave them both a good shining, much to their delight.

With trash disposed of and cloth tucked safely in Mandy's pack, she and Nicole began to return their friends safely into their poke balls. Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and Rattata had safely returned to their 'homes' when a large boom shook the area.

"What the heck!?" Nicole shouted, loosing her balance due to the shock waves.

"Ah, so, this is where you've been hiding, dear Jewel."

To Mandy's horror, the woman in red from the Pokemon Center appeared from the thick brush of the forest, a fiendish smirk on her face. "Wha...What are you doing here!?"

"We're everywhere, Jewel."

"'Jewel'?" Nicole repeated, turning her head toward her friend, confusion evident on her face. The girl in red could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"Now then, come with me my dear. We don't have all day"

"No way! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Hmph. You don't know what your getting yourself into, little girl."

"No she's right. I'll never go with you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jewel. Must you always be difficult? No matter, you will go with us, willingly or not." The woman then pulled out what looked like a remote control with a big, flashing, red button. With a simple push of a button, the air around them began to pick up, and the loud roar of aircraft propellers

filled everyones ears. Soon a bright crimson helicopter, emblazoned with a white 'S' could be seen. It hovered just over Mandy for a few seconds, before opening a hatch door underneath it's main chamber. A large robotic and a rope ladder came from the chamber. The metal appendage quickly grabbed Mandy around her waist and lifted her into the air, while the woman in red jumped onto the rope ladder.

"No! Mandy!" Nicole shouted in horror.

"Well, I guess our work here is done. Later!" A triumphant smirk decorated the evil woman's face.

As the helicopter began flying away, Nicole ran right behind, Charmander in tow. However, they left Metapod and Kakuna behind. The two cocoon pokemon were powerless to move on their own. For a few seconds, both were silent and still, but then, a white glow enveloped them. As the light died down, their new, larger forms could be seen.

Metapod's glow was the first to fade. Her once green, crescent shaped body was completely gone. It's body was now divided into two parts: A head and torso. It's eyes were compound and red in color. It's body was a shade of dark blueish-purple, white it's limbs and mouth were a shade of sky blue. It also had wings, which were mainly white with black vein-like patterns decorated it's wings.

Kakuna's glow was second to fade. His yellow, oval shaped body, too, had disappeared. It's body now resembled that of a bee or a wasp and was bright yellow in color. It's torso was small, It's lower body was large, with black stripes going across it and a large poison barb on the end. It's head was a little bigger than it's torso, with large, red eyes. It had for limbs, two legs and two arms, with a poison barb on each arm. It also had normal, insect wings on it's back.

With their mission clear in their minds, the two insect types flew off in pursuit of their trainer's kidnappers.

****

Inside the Helicopter...

* * *

Mandy sat in a dark corner of the aircraft, her eyes wide and body shaking in fear. The woman had just hoisted herself into the craft from the rope ladder, a wicked smile on her face. As she approached, the young trainer in red tried her best to shrink away.

"Now, now, Jewel. I don't bite. As long as you cooperate, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Mandy asked, terror in her voice.

"Let's just say, you posses something we need."

"What exactly is it? I'll gladly give it to you if you'll let me go!"

The woman in red chuckled. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, dear Jewel."

All of a sudden, the helicopter began to shake violently shaking.

"What the!? Jason, what's going on!?"

"We're being attacked!" The pilot shouted.

"What!?"

* * *

****

On the Ground...

* * *

Nicole & Charmander were fighting a loosing battle. Both had been running after the helicopter for what felt like forever, and they were running low on steam. A few seconds later, Nicole tripped on a rock in the road, causing Charmander, in turn, to trip over her. The two then watched, with tear filled eyes, as the helicopter began to fly further and further away. But then, two flashes passed them by. The two blurs were racing straight for the crimson aircraft. The harder the two stared at the two blurs, the clearer they became.

"Is that...?" Nicole's mind was immediatly flooded with images of Metapod and Kakuna. Slowly, the pieces in her mind came together. "They evolved!"

Butterfree was the first to issue an attack. With all her strength, she issued a Tackle attack on the front of the aircraft, leaving a large dent. Beedrill then unleashed a vicious Twineedle attack on the latch od the helicopter's door, breaking within seconds of the barrage. With no lock to keep it shut, the door flew open to reveal two very shocked trainers within.

"No!! Thsi can't be!" The woman in red shouted, fury written clearly on her face, "I won't let this happen! Fearow, take care of these pests!" The majestic bird revealed itself in a brilliant flash of light. with brown and cream colored wings spread wide and red, spiky crown on its head, the vulture like Pokemon let out a shrill cry. With incredible speed, Fearow charged straight toward Butterfree, who was still trying her best to do as much damage to the helicopter as possible. But Butterfree was too quick. In a sudden burst of golden powder, a Stun Spore attack assaulted the bird, causing it to let out a cry of pain and begin to flail wildly about.

With one last Tackle attack on the metal plate, it fell away, revealing the craft's engine. Both Butterfree's and Beedrill's attention then shifted to the people inside the helicopter. Charging past the shocked woman in red, and directly over to Mandy. Beedrill carefully slid it's two needles under her arms, while Butterfree got a tight grip on Mandy's knees. Then, using all the strength they could muster, the two Bug-type Pokemon carefully began to fly out of the the helicopter and down to the ground.

The woman in red was not about to let this happen as long as she could help it. But, just as the woman was about to grab onto Mandy, her Fearow came crashing into her, knocking her straight on her back.

A few seconds later, Mandy, Beedrill, and Butterfree all landed safely on the forest floor. Nicole and Charmander quickly enveloped the three of them in a huge hug, tears of joy were spilling down the blonde's cheeks. But soon Charmander's joy turned to anger towards his trainer's kidnappers. Butterfree and Charmander exchanged a glance, asking a silent question. Then, after a nod of agreement, Chamander jumped onto Butterfree's back, and the two flew off toward the helicopter.

The pilot and the woman in red were in a heavy argument, each blaming the other for their failure, and both unaware of the danger coming their way. As their fight continued, the sound of flapping wings caught their attention. As they looked out the pilot's window, they could see the two pokemon. They were hovering right in front of the exposed engine.

"Oh, crud."

A large stream of flames came shooting out of the tiny lizard's mouth and onto the gasoline-powered engine. With a large 'boom!', the aircraft exploded in a shower of sparks and flames, and the wicked woman and pilot went soaring into the air.

"We'll be back Jewel! And you won't be getting off so easily next time!" The woman in red yelled, before fading off into the horizon.

With happy hearts and smiles on their faces, Butterfree and Charmander flew right into Mandy's open arms.

"I'm so sorry I worried you guys!" Mandy said, tears shining in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! It wasn't your fault those guys kidnapped you. By the way, who exactly were they?" A confused look was on Nicole's face.

"I'm not exactly sure, honestly. I know their name is Team Stone. They said I have something they want, but they didn't say what it was. All I got when I offered to give whatever it is they wanted was 'It's not that simple.' I'm a little worried."

"Well, don't worry! Now that we both know that their after you, we'll both be ready to fight them off when we see them. As long as I'm around, they'll never get you!" Nicole said, confidence in her voice. Butterfree, Beedrill, and Charmander all grabbed onto Mandy in agreement. With tears of joy running down her face, the teen in red wrapped them all in a big hug, everyone laughing all the while.

As Mandy began to look up from the hug, a stone building came into her sight. A sign nex to it said 'Viridian Forest -- Pewter City' on it. "Nicole! I found the way out of the forest! Look!"

"Really!? Awesome!! The forest was nice at first, but I'm just sick of it now! Let's go!" With those word said, the two girls and three pokemon took off into the direction of Pewter City and Mandy's next step to becoming a Pokemon Master.

* * *

****

At Team Stone's Kanto Headquarters...

* * *

"You idiots!! Can't you do anything right!?" The chief said, slamming her fist on her wooden desk, part of it breaking off. The two men and woman winced at their bosses outburst. The woman then sat down and took a deep breath. "I suppose there is no use in getting mad now, though." She said, less anger in her voice, "Our Jewel is a lot stronger then we first thought. You three are the only agent we have on the grounds before Mt. Moon, but that won't be enough. I think the only way we'll be able to obtain her, is to wait till she goes into Zap Divisions territory."

"I agree, Boss." The man in blue said. The other two nodded in agreement. The Chief looked back at the trio,

"You three, go back to your bases. Inform everyone of our plan and that our core base will be changing locations." The three saluted their boss, then disappeared further into the base. An evil smile decorated the woman's face. "Soon Jewel, you'll be ours."

* * *

Chapter 13: Emerging Beauty!


	15. Chapter 14: A Vist From an Angel

**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs**

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review!

You all probably already know what's coming next: I'm sorry this took so long. I've just been busy with school and working on this story and my new one, which I have put on my DeviantArt page. You can either go to my profile, which has a better description of the series, or you can be lazy and just click .com/ and click on the only thing in my gallery. Please leave a comment on it, if possible! And please enjoy this new chapter too!!!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 14: A Visit From an Angel!

The two exhausted young women stumbled out of the exit of Viridian Forest, relief evident on their faces. As they walked further out into the now setting sun, their destination came into sight. The city in front of them was bigger then Viridian, with many more houses in the area. Two large stone buildings stood out, though. one was pure white and had a rather regal appearance, with pillars decorating the outside.

'The Pewter Science Museum,' Mandy mused, 'I'll remember to check that place out later.'

The second building was almost the exact opposite of the previous one. The building appeared to be made out of several large boulders. The surface was rather uneven and craggy, bumps and tiny holes decorated a few bare earth and rocks decorated a small plot around the place, resembling what used to be a garden, then a stone path leading from the road to the building. The girl in red recognized the building from the anime.

"Wow, Pewter Gym..." She breathed.

"You ready to get your first badge, Mandy?" Nicole inquired, a grin on her face.

"I sure hope so," Nervousness lacing her words.

"Well, lets wait 'till morning. It's a little late and we could all use a good rest."

"Agreed, we've all been through a lot in the past few days." The two friends then walked down the path, smiling and chatting all the way. Before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

"Finally, we maid it to a Pokemon Center!" Nicole said as they strolled through the front doors.

"Yeah, the outdoors is great and all, but man did I miss fresh cooked meals and a nice bed to sleep on." Mandy added, a look of relief on her face. After the two dropped off their Pokemon with Nurse Joy, they headed down to the cafeteria for dinner. Much to the great joy of the girls, the special dish that night was cheeseburgers and fries, a meal Mandy had not eaten in what seamed like forever, at least fresh.

"So, Mandy, when was the last time you talked to your parents?" Nicole asked, popping a ketchup covered fry in her mouth.

"Um..., probably three days before I set off." Mandy replied, taking another bit out of her burger.

"You mean they didn't send you off?" Sadness and sympathy reflecting in her eyes.

"No, their was some big project at work, all they did was leave me a note." A little bitterness inadvertently seeped into her words.

"I'm sorry, Mandy." Sad silence overtook the two for a brief time.

"Well, getting off that topic," Mandy said, trying to clear the air, "How about your parents? From what you've told me they must be great people."

"Oh yeah!" Nicole replied, a smile replacing her once sad expression," My mom and dad run a salon and also work with Erica on her perfumes, so they are often busy. But they usually find a way to involve me in some way into their work. It's often a lot of hard work, but also fun."

After the two finished their meal, Nicole went over to the phones to call her parents, while Mandy took their stuff over to their room.

The teen gently set her and her friend's bags on opposite beds and sat on her own with a loud thud. She gently put her head in her hands, a small wave of guilt washing over her. She hated lying to anyone, but especially to her new friend. She knew she could not tell the truth, but no matter how many times she repeated that mantra in her mind, the guilt never lifted off her

"What am I going to do?" She thought aloud.

"You'll have to keep it up." Mandy's head whipped around to find the source of the new voice. Her eyes then landed on the cloaked figure in the corner, the same person who pushed her through that portal.

"It's you...." the girl in red breathed, surprised reflecting on her face.

"I'm afraid you'll have to keep up your story for a little while," The figure said, sympathy evident in her voice, "but don't worry, eventually, the truth will come full circle and the air will clear."

As the figure spoke, she had walked closer to the teen, then sat next to her.

"Who.... are you?" Mandy asked, an odd feeling overcoming her. This woman mad her feel a little odd, not in a bad way, though. Instead, a wave of warmth and comfort came over her. Almost as though she knew her somehow.

The woman chuckled at her question. "You could say I'm like your guardian angel, I'll come when you need me. Have you been treating my gift well?"

"Of course! I love Charmander!"

"I knew you would, you've got the heart of a loving trainer in your chest, something that not everyone is gifted with, even in this world. It's hard to believe how much you've changed in the last few days. Your up for your first gym battle already."

A warm smile spread across Mandy's face. Though she was unsure as to why she was trusting her, it just seemed to come naturally.

The door to the room then opened revealing Nicole standing in the doorway and catching Mandy's attention.

"Thanks so much for bringing my bag for me, you didn't have to." A warm thankful smile on her face.

The girl in red then turned head back to it's previous position, only to realize that who ever she was talking to previously had vanished! A perplexed look crossed Mandy's face.

"Hey, you okay?" A concerned Nicole asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Just got lost in thought."

"Well, .... okay If your sure." Her hand turned off the lamp near her bed, the other girl following suit. Within moments on the action, Mandy drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The cloaked woman stood outside the center, peering through the two girls bedroom. A sigh escaped her lips.

"She's grown so much since I saw her last. One moment i was holding her in my arms, the next she's a full-fledged trainer. Just as she must eventually speak the truth, I, too, must speak my own truth." and with a last gaze ant Mandy's slumbering form, the cloaked woman faded off in the dark of the night.


	16. Chapter 15: Battle for the Badge 1!

**I Don't own Pokemon, nor do I own anything related to it. The only thing I own are my OCs**

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review! Please continue to do so!

**Chapter 15: Battle for the Badge 1: The Boulder Badge!**

The rising sun's golden beams seeped through the glass windows of the Pokemon Center, illuminating the room. The golden rays reflected off Mandy's chocolate brown hair and Nicole's light blond. Slowly, their eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut their eyes again from the light.

With a yawn, Mandy and Nicole threw off the covers and rose to their feet, both stretching their limbs.

"Today's the day, huh?" The blond said.

"It is. I'm a little nervous, honestly."

"Don't be! Your an amazing trainer, you have nothing to worry about!"

"Thanks Nicole." Mandy's stomach grumbled. "But before we go, let's eat something."

Nicole and Mandy both laughed and headed down to the cafeteria. After a breakfast of pancakes, the two dawned their trainer apparel and headed toward the large stone building in the center of town.

* * *

As the two stood before the large doors of Pewter Gym, Mandy's heart and mind were racing. Her heart was beating so fast she could have sworn that iit was about to explode, and her mind was running over and over again with different strategies and plans. With shaking hands, the trainer in red pushed them open, revealing nothing but a dark abyss.

"Hello? Anybody here?" The brunette said, calling into the darkness. A bright light then switched on, it's rays revealing a boy sitting on a stone pedestal.

The boy appeared about her age, possibly a little older. His hair was deep brown, similar to her own, and spiky. his face was stern and his eyes were seemingly shut. The light shining on him reflected off his tan skin. He wore an orange shirt that was partially covered with a green vest that had four pockets on it. A brown belt with a golden buckle was worn over his brown pants and white and black sneakers.

"Who goes there?" He asks, "State your business here."

"I.... I'm Mandy Serence from Pallet Town. And I've come here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge."

"... Very well then." More lights then turned on, revealing the rocky battlefield of the gym. A man then came out. His clothes were red and blue with a poke ball symbol on his shirt, proof that he was a battle referee from the Pokemon League. He held one green flag in each hand and stood on the sidelines.

Nicole headed to the seats on the sidelines as both Mandy and the gym leader, whom she'd known as Brock, headed to their opposite sides of the battlefield.

"The rules are as follows," the battle referee said, "Both trainers are allowed two Pokemon each. Only the challenger may switch their Pokemon." the two trainers both nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Brock quickly grabbed a poke ball from his belt, and enlarged it. "Go, Geodude!" He then threw the sphere onto the field, a large rush of white light emerging from it. As the light took shape and dissipated, the Pokemon within could be viewed. It's body was like that of a boulder, it's skin grey with dips and bumps on it. It's face was located in the center of it's round, torso-like part of it's body. It had two large arms coming from it's sides, it's hands curled up into fists.

Despite her nerves, Mandy managed to grab her own poke ball off her belt as well. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!" And with a flick of wrist, the red and white sphere flew from her hand and released Bulbasaur from her container.

"Match set! Geodude vs. Bulbasaur. Match begin!" The referee the waved on of his flags, signaling the beginning of the match.

Brock made the first move. "Geodude, use Tackle!" The boulder-like Pokemon immediately charged at Bulbasaur, Mandy had to think fast.

"Bulbasaur, use your vines to vault over Geodude!" Using her vines, Bulbasaur jumped up and over Geodudes Tackle and land safely behind it. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Sharp leaves were thrown at Geodude, causing a critical hit from behind and knocking Geodude into one of the rocks on the battlefield. As the dust from the impact settled, the rock type could be seen. His body had took a good amount of damage, but the fight was far from over. Seeing the series of rocks surrounding his Pokemon, Brock formulated a plan.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Heeding his trainer's command, the rock type began to throw the rocks around it, all varying in size.

Thinking quickly, Mandy shouted, "Bulbasaur, use your vines to knock away as many as you can!"

Quickly, Bulbsaur extended her vines and did her best to knock away the boulders. The larger boulders were quickly swatted away, but, some of the smaller ones hit Bulbasaur, causing some damage, but mostly minor.

"Okay Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" With her vines already extended, the grass type quickly grabbed hold of Geodude by the arms. After being pulled up into the air, the rock type was driven straight back into the rocky floor with a loud thud. As the dust from the impact settled, Geodude could be seen in a crater, out cold.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Victory goes to Bulbsaur!" The referee said raising the flag in his left hand, towards Mandy.

"Alright Bulbasaur!" Mandy cried, jumping up in the air, a huge smile on her face. Bulbasaur shared the same large smile as her trainer.

"Yay Mandy and Bulbasaur!" Nicole said, cheering her friend on.

"You've got a lot of skill. But I'm afraid this is where it ends. Onix, go!" A second poke ball flew from his hand, opening and spilling a huge amount of white light. Slowly, The light cleared and revealed the huge Pokemon. It's size was greater then any Pokemon she had yet to see, causing both Mandy and Bulbasaur to be a little nervous. It's body was composed of a series of boulders that shortened as they made their way from it's head to it's tail. It's head was similar to an oval shaped boulder, and what appeared to be a stone spike in the center.

"Match set! Onyx vs. Bulbasaur. Match begin!"

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Several sharp leaves were thrown at the rock snake, but they seemed to just bounce off the hard surface of it's body.

"Your going to have to do a lot better then that! Onix, use Tackle!" The rock type charged Bulbasaur, then used it's tail to knock the grass type back, doing a large amount of damage in the process.

"Bulbasaur, are you okay?" Mandy asked, worry in her voice.

"Sa... Saur." She called back in conformation. he was weak, but she wasn't giving up yet.

"Okay.. um, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" The grass type's two vines were extended and began to furiously whip and Onixs face, but only seemed to be more of an irritation then do any damage.

"Okay Onix, let's end this! Use Tackle again!" Using it's stony body as leverage, The rock type smashed it's lower body into Bulbasaur, knocking her straight into a large boulder and causing a large amount of dust to go up into the air.

"Bulbasaur!" A worried Mandy shouted. As the dust settled, Bulbasaur could be seen on her back, out cold.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Victory goes to Onix!"

Pulling out her poke ball, the trainer in red returned Bulbasaur back to rest. "You did great," She said to the sphere, "You deserve a nice rest," then reattached it to her belt 'Okay, think. Since Bulbasaur is out, you got to choose another. I don't have another grass type, or any water types, so I'm just going to have to go with my most powerful over all. And I know just who that is.' Slowly, Mandy reached for the first poke ball on her belt, the one that felt the most natural in her hand.

"Charmander, I choose you!" When the sphere had hit the ground, it released it's contents and revealed the tiny lizard-like Pokemon within. Both Pokemon made eye contact, each giving the other a silent challenge, and neither backing down.

"Match set! Onix vs. Charmander. Match Begin!"

"Okay Charmander, use Ember!" The tiny lizard breathed forth a long stream of fire. At first, the flames only touched the larger rocks that compiled it's body, but as they reached to the smaller rock on it's tail, pain became more apparent on it's features. 'Of course, it's tail! The rocks are easier to heat up and singe because their so small!'

"Charmander, use Smokescreen!" A thick, dark smoke was released from the tiny lizard's mouth in place of the usual flame. The smoke blanketed the field and covered Charmander's location on it. The rock type frantically searched for the tiny lizard, head frantically turning in different directions. With The sight of her Pokemon's silhouette in sight, Mandy called out, "Now, use Scratch on Onixs tail!"

A slight glow overtook Charmander's claws. He then raised his claws, then they clashed with the already damaged tail repeatedly, causing the rock type to let out a cry of pain.

"Onix, shake it off!" Shouted Brock. Doing it's best to overcome the pain of having it's wound being picked at, the rock snake lifted it's tail and promptly whacked Charmander back, out of the could of fading smoke and into a nearby rock, stunning him.

"Now Onix, use Bind!" With the tiny lizard in an out-of-whack state, the rock type wrapped it's large body around him and began to constrict his body. Tighter and tighter Onix squeezed, causing Charmander to cry out in pain.

"Charmander!" The shout of his name caused the fire type's blue eyes to open and look at the trainer who called his name, his own. The look on her face was that of sorrow, worry, and horror. With blue eyes watching, a single tear ran from Mandy's left hazel eye and dripped off her pale chin.

Suddenly, Charmander's body began to glow, the light enveloping it body and everyone's attention was drawn to him. His body began to grow in size and change shape, becoming more obvious as the glow began to fade. His body, which was once a shade of orange-ish gold, was now solid gold, save for the peach colored scales that remained on his stomach. His once rounded head became more narrow and a horn-like projection on the tip of his head. Just barely visible through the cracks of Onix's rocky body, the longer, sharper laws on his larger limbs could be seen. The flame at the tip of his tail was not only still present, but the flame was larger and burned more furiously.

"Charmeleon..." Mandy whispered, stunned. But this feeling soon faded as she realized the new chance she had been gifted with. A smile spread across her soft face and a wave of confidence filled her. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

With what little breathing room he still had, the fire type managed to release a large stream of fire from within itself, on twice as large and hot as Ember, from his mouth and into Onix's face. A roar escaped form the rock type's large mouth as it's body loosed enough for Charmeleon to squeeze from it's grasp.

"Darn it! Onix, use Tackle!" A frustrated Brock commanded. Doing it's best to shake off the left over soot from it's eyes, the rock type swong it's mighty tail, but with his increased agility, Charmeleon easily dodged the attack.

"Charmeleon, grab on to his tail!" Heeding his trainers command, the lizard-like Pokemon wrapped it's claws around the tip of Onix's tail, being lifted up into the air with it. "Now let go!" With a release of it's claws, the fire type was now in the air. Going up for a few seconds, then heading back down to Earth, and Onix in turn. "Okay Charmeleon, let's finish this! Use Slash on Onix's face!"

And with claws glowing, Charmeleon and Onix collided in a great flash, blinding all in the building. As the flash faded and everyone's eyes opened and adjusted, Charmeleon was seen standing tiredly before a defeated Onix, a triumphant smirk on his features.

"Onix is unable to battle! Victory goes to Charmeleon! The winner of this match is Mandy Serence of Pallet Town!"

At first, Mandy stood there stunned, her victory not immediately registering in her mind. A small smile began to form on her face, slowly growing to a wide smile. She soon dashed over to Charmeleon, wrapping him in a warm embrace, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so proud of you..." She whispered, her hug tightening. After a few moments, Nicole joined the embrace, laughing and causing the other to as well.

Brock watched with a smile on his face, surprising not at all disappointed in his lost. This girl was different from the other trainers he had faced. Most would gloat and hold responsibility for the win for themselves, but this one, she understood what's truly at the core of a battle, Pokemon and trainer working together. After returning his faithful Onix to it's poke ball, he approached the trio. Immediately sensing his presence, Mandy quickly wiped away her tears and faced him.

"That was a great battle. I can tell you've got a lot of skill, how long have you been a trainer for?" Brock asked, inquisitive about her experiences.

"I.. I've only been a licensed trainer for about three weeks, but I've been studying battle techniques ever since I can remember."

"I'm impressed. Well, you've more then earned this." He said, outstretching his hand. He slowly opened it, revealing the small item within. It was a tiny octagon that was a shade of pewter gray. "This is the Boulder Badge, a symbol of your victory here and your first step on your way to the Indigo League."

With shaking hands, Mandy wrapped her fingers around it, squeezing it to make sure this was not a dream. A smile of joy and pride quickly made it's way onto her face. "We... we did it! We got the Boulder Badge!" Mandy leaped in the air for a brief moment as Charmeleon and Nicole let out cheers of their own.

"Thank you." Mandy said, outstretching her hand. Brock then met hers in a strong handshake. After saying their goodbyes, Mandy and Nicole headed back to the Pokemon Center where Charmeleon and Bulbasaur could get a little more rest before they headed out.

* * *

"It's still a little unreal to me, to be honest," Mandy said, a large grin on her face. She and Nicole had been munching on some sandwiches on a couch in the Pokemon Center Lounge.

"Yeah? Though I'm not sure why, you can really handle yourself well in a battle," the blond commented. The two sat back in a comfortable silence in the Pokemon Center lobby. "So have you made up your mind yet?"

"About what?" The brunette tilted her head in confusion.

"The singing contest in Cerulean City, remember? Back in Viridian Forest you said you'd think it over!"

An uneasy lpok crossed the red trainer's features. Could she really do something like that? World knows she was painfully shy and her self-confidence was just about as bad. But then her eyes returned to the new badge she pinned inside her vest. The sight of it filled her with comfort. That badge was not only the sign that she was a good trainer, but that this was her chance at a new life, that this was a chance to shake off her old reputation and misery and give herself a chance to shine. A smile soon replaced her worried expression.

"You know what," Mandy said, rising to her feet, "I think I'll do it! It might actually be kind of fun."

"That's the spirit! You've got a voice no one can match, so you're bound to win!" The two then laughed in happiness.

"Mandy," Nurse Joy had appeared with the young woman's tray in hand, "Your Pokemon are all ready to go."

The two friends quickly rushed over. "Thanks so much!" the brunette said, gently taking her poke balls of the plastic tray.

After grabbing their stuff and bidding farewell to Nurse Joy, the pair began their walk down the path to Mt. Moon, but this time, with a spring in their step.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, another Chapter down! I've become a little concerned about the lack of reviews for the past few chapters, so please, pretty please, write a review!


	17. Chapter 16: Moonlit Memories!

**A/N:**Thanks so much to everyone who's favorited this story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to write a review! Please continue to do so!

Sorry this took so long, with the holidays so close, my free time has been cut really short. Please enjoy, and a (late) merry Christmas, a (late) happy Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you all celebrate!

**Chapter 16: Moonlit Memories!**

A warm breeze blew over the lush and green path of Route 3, the grass rustling together in it's wake. Both Mandy and Nicole shared a large grin on their faces, anticipating their trek to Cerulean City.

"So what's our plan?" The blond inquired, turning toward her friend.

"Well, there are a few Pokemon I'd like to capture, but otherwise, not much. Unless, your aiming to get in some training or catch a few Pokemon yourself."

"Nah, the only Pokemon I'm interested in right now is a Clefairy." Her blue eyes then shifted to the sky, "Well, it's a little after noon now, so we better get started. We'll probably have to spend the night out here."

"Figures."

* * *

The two walked for about 20 minutes before they spotted a patch of tall grass. The pair then crouched down and quietly began to walk through the foliage. It was only about 5 minutes before Mandy spotted a silhouette in the distance. Slowly, she inched her way closer, Nicole right behind her, and began to observed it's appearance.

The Pokemon was somewhat small and spherical in shape and light pink in color. It's two ears were positioned at the top of it's head and were the same shade of pink as the rest of it and a small tuft of hair was in the middle of it's forehead. It's limbs were fairly tiny compared to the rest of it's body. A smile was on it's face and it's blue eyes were sparkling. It was just bouncing and rolling around. This Pokemon was all too familiar.

"A Jigglypuff..." The brunette breathed, pulling out her Pokedex.

"_Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon. __Nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff's song. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep._"

"You gotta catch it Mandy!" Nicole whispered, "We'll match! Plus, both of your voices are extraordinary, you'll be so close!"

Mandy couldn't help but chuckle. Slowly, the red clad trainer rose from her hiding place and took her typical challenge stance.

"Alright Jigglypuff, I challenge you to a battle!"

It's eyes narrowed and body swelled up a bit, a signal of acceptance. Mandy assumed her battle stance and had a small smirk on her face

'Alright, strategy time. Charmeleon and Bulbasaur were used in the last battle, so there out. That leaves me with Pidgey, Rattata, Butterfree, and Beedrill. Neither Beedrill or Butterfree have been used in a true battle, so... I'll use Beedrill. Hopefully I'll be able to poison it.' Moving her hand to the series of spheres on her belt, her hand griped onto one, pulled it off, and enlarged it. "Beedrill, I choose you!" The large Ball flew from her hand and onto the grassy earth in front of her. In a flash, the bug/poison type appeared, it's needles poised for battle.

Jigglypuff's arms began to glow and it began to charge.

"Beedrill, dodge and use Poison Sting!" The bug type easily dodged the attack, managing to fly to the left, thus facing Jigglyfuff's back. He then released a series of purple needles from it's body an scoring a direct hit. Though it did some damage, the attack was unsuccessful in poisoning the normal type.

Quickly turning on one of it's feet, Jigglypuff's body began to enlarge, then launching itself towards Beedrill.

"Beedrill, look out!" But Mandy's command came too late, as the bug type took the full force of the Body Slam. Beedrill stumbled a bit, but quickly regained it's footing. Jigglypuff then took a deep breath. Mandy instinctively knew what this meant.

"It's using Sing!" Both Nicoole and Mandy covered their ears. "Beedrill, quick! Use Twineedle!" And before Jigglypuff could sing more then a few notes, two needles slammed into it's body, cutting it's song short.

"Now use Poison Sting again!" Once more, a seres of purple needles were Shot from Beedrill's body. and again scored a direct hit. This time knocking Jigglypuff out cold. Mandy's hand reached back into her bag and grabbed a spare poke ball. "Alright! Poke ball, go!" The red and white sphere flew from Mandy's palm, then hitting the tiny pink Pokemon. It slowly opened, engulfing Jigglypuff in it's red light, before sucking it into it's confines. The red and white ball closed, it's middle flashing red and it's body shaking. After about five more vibrations, it stood still. A smile appeared on Mandy's face as she raced over to her poke ball and scooped it into her hands.

"Yes, we caught a Jigglypuff!" Both Beedrill and Nicole were equally thrilled. But soon, the poke ball disappeared in a flash of red light, bound for Professor Oak's lab. After returning Beedrill to it's container and listening and thanking Nicole for her constant compliments and congrats, the two headed further down the path.

**A Few Hours Later......**

"How much farther till we get to Mount Moon?" Nicole asked

"No clue," Mandy replied, exasperated.

The two had been walking for what felt like forever. The sun was beginning to set, and they knew their time for capturing was running low.

"Nicole, it's getting dark. We should probably set up camp. We can't even see Mount Moon yet, so we're obviously not all that close to it. Let's just start fresh tomorrow."

"I guess...." Nicole said.

"I know you're eager to get to Mt. Moon Nicole, I'm also eager to keep catching Pokemon on this route, but we can't do any of it in the dark."

"I guess your right... hey, look!" Nicole's depressed look and attitude quickly did a turn around. She quickly dashed over to two small bushes. They both had beautiful white flowers growing on them. "Wow, I can't believe we found some of these!"

"What are they?" Mandy inquired, walking over to her friend.

"See these?" Nicole said, bending down, "These are called Moon Lillies. There called that because of their look and where they grow. These only grow at a certain time of year near Mount Moon. They're very popular in perfumes and other beauty products because of their smell and are very valuable. Here, smell one." The blond then picked one off, then handed it off to Mandy. Placing the flower beneath her nose, she took a deep breath.

"It smells like summer evening air!" The brunette said, somewhat in awe of the little bloom in her hands.

"Let's camp out here! This way we can enjoy the Lillies more!" Nicole said enthusiastically.

"Sure, lets!"

Within a matter of twenty minutes, the two girls had set up their camp and started a fire and a pot of stew. As their dinner neared completion, both trainers released their Pokemon from their confines and served their food too.

"So, why are you journeying Mandy?" Nicole asked, taking another bite of stew.

"I really want to be a Pokemon Master. Not very original, I know!" the brunette said, a little embarrassed.

"Who cares if it's 'original'? As long as you believe in yourself and in your goal, who cares what other people think."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. What about you, same question?"

"I really want to be a Pokemon Beauty stylist. The thing is, my mother is a stylist for people and my father is a Pokemon caregiver and they want me to choose between the two. Neither of them are willing to meet in the middle."

"But what about what you just told me? Do you not believe in that?"

"It's not the same when your dealing with your parents. I... I'm a little lost."

"Even though they are your parents, your will is free. It's like you said, you only get one life, live it like you want, not what other people want. They can't control you forever."

Tears began to well up in Nicole's eyes. "Thanks. I ... I guess I never really thought about it like that."

"Anytime, my friend."

The two then spent a few more minutes in comfortable silence, both enjoying their food and each other's company. By the time everyone had finished eating, the sun has set and the stars were beginning to show themselves in the night sky. Both Mandy and Nicole returned their Pokemon and crawled into their sleeping bags for a nice rest.

* * *

A few hours later, Mandy awoke to what sounded like a young child's laughing. Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes and saw the ghostly image of a young. She immediately shot straight up.

The younger girl looked like a younger version of herself. She had shiny, deep brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. She wore a white flannel dress and straw sandals. In her hands was a bundle of those Moon Lillies that Nicole had showed her. Another giggle escaped the young girl's mouth before she ran into the underbrush near the Moon Lily bushes.

Mandy quickly threw on her shoes and vest and chased after the image. As she began to make her way deeper into the brush, a thought crossed her mind.

'What the heck am I doing?' the teen thought, stopping in her tracks, 'That girl was most likely just a image i saw because I was drowsy.'

Just as she was about to to turn around, the laughter started again. Quickly whipping her head in it's direction, her set of hazel eyes soon landed on the same ghostly image she had seen earlier. The girl was running ahead of her, further into the brush. Mandy quickly gave chase.

A few minutes later, the image faded again. As the brunette looked at where the image once was, she spied a glimmer of an opening ahead. She quickly ran to it and was amazed at what she saw.

Dozens of Moon Lily Bushes surrounded the clearing. The water that lay on the petals of the flowers sparkled beautifully under the light of the moon. The flowers seemed to be everywhere, save for a small circle in the center.

The image of the girl appeared before her and began to run to the bare circle. As it got closer, another image appeared in the bare patch. It was that of a bird with spiky yellow and black plumage, resembling lightning bolts and dark feather's around it's face.

"Brother! Brother Zapdos, I got them!" The image of the young girl said, running up to the large bird's image.

"Very good, little sister" the bird replied.

'I guess Zapdos has some telepathy powers also.' Mandy thought.

The young girl placed the flowers on the ground in front of the legendary bird. "So what do we do now?"; she asked.

"Deep within these flowers are tiny seeds," He said "I was planning on making making a garden here, since I know how much you enjoy flowers."

"Wow, really?! Wonderful!" the little girl said, a huge smile on her face. Zapdos used it's narrow beak to grab some seeds out of the tiny flowers, while the girl used her hands. both planted the seeds in various places around them.

"Were done now," the mighty bird said, "By next year, the flowers will be in full bloom."

"Wow, look at the mountain!" All three sets of eyes turned to the horizon north of them. In the distance, Mount Moon could be seen. The moon gave it a slight blue aura around it. "I guess that's why it's called 'Mount Moon.'"

"Indeed. I.. I forgot how nice the view was here. I guess you were right, it has been too long since I left my roost." The bird then turned to the young girl, "Thank you, Thank you Sister Jewel."

'Jewel!?' But before Mandy could do or say anything, the images faded.

"Mandy!? Mandy you there!?" The brunette quickly turned around and saw a relieved Nicole standing there.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I woke up and you were gone, do you know how worried I was!?"

"I... I'm sorry. I just remembered this place and I wanted to see it." the teen quickly said, deciding to keep the things she saw to herself.

"What's so special about this-- Whoa!" The blond said, finally taking notice of all the flowers. "This place is beautiful! We could do so many things with these flowers! we could make perfume, or daisy chains or-"

"No." Mandy said, cutting her friend off.

"Why?"

"This place is special. Let's just say I have some memories here. We need to keep this place our secret and keep the flowers where they are."

"Aw man... ah well, if this place is special to you and you want to keep it our secret, I'll respect that. C'mon, let's go back to sleep." Nicole began to walk back to their camp site."

"Yeah... yeah lets." Mandy followed her friend and began to track back through the brush. But this time, with a few new thoughts in her head.

* * *

**A****/N: **Yay, another Chapter down! I've become a little concerned about the lack of reviews for the past few chapters, so please, pretty please, write a review! And, once more, Happy (late) Holidays!


End file.
